Pirates of the Caribbean:Curse of the Aztec temple
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: When Jack Sparrow is kidnapped, his daughter, Annie, must team up with Will Turner AND Norrington to save him. COMPLETE sequel planned
1. Bill's demise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or ships that featured or mentioned in the original Pirates of the Caribbean but if you don't recognize something I probably created it.

Summary: Between 5 and 6 years after escaping he escaped the noose, the daughter of Jack Sparrow shows up in Port Royal, looking for her father. She meets Will, Elizabeth and their daughter and loads of creepy stuff starts to happen involving an Aztec priest and his ability to raise the dead. Meanwhile Jack is in trouble with a capital T with Barbossa's son, Daniel.

A/n: Once upon a time, I dreamed of writing the sequel to POTC and sending it to Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio (the guys who wrote the script for the first) then I remembered I have no way of contacting them so I figured I'd put it up for you guys to read. It's all my own work so enjoy! I kind of explain where the monkey comes from in this and why it gets named Jack.

Chapter 1

Bills Demise

It was night and the moon was hidden behind thick clouds. The Black Pearl was sailing across an open stretch of water, the usual fog surrounding it and its sails full of holes. Bill Turner, known to his shipmates as Bootstrap, was sat on the deck of the ship he had served on for a long time, cleaning his sword. Two of his shipmates, Ragetti and Pintel, walked up to him. Bill looked at them, Pintel smiled evilly.

"The captain would like a word with you, Bootstrap," he said.

Ragetti chuckled while looking Bill up and down with his wooden eye. Silently, Bill stood up and sheathed his sword. Ragetti and Pintel lead him along the deck to the captain's quarters.

Captain Barbossa was sat at a table with his monkey sat on his shoulder. The monkey was really kind of cute and needed a name. 'I could be ironic,' he thought 'and name it Jack.' He laughed at the joke. If it hadn't been for Jack Sparrow, Barbossa would never have found the monkey. He and his crew had mutinied against Jack who had been captain and taken him to an island. They had physically taken him there and knocked him out, leaving just a pistol with one shot. The monkey had come up to him and Barbossa had taken it back aboard with him. He was brought from his memories by Ragetti and Pintel entering, bringing Bill with them. Bill looked around the cabin, knowing it would be for the last time.

"Well Mr. Turner," said Barbossa, "I hear that you've been complaining about me."

Bill looked at Barbossa, straight in the eye.

"Why?" continued Barbossa.

Bill shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervously.

"It wasn't right what we did to Jack," he said.

Barbossa started to get angry.

"Jack was a fool, it lost him the Pearl," said Barbossa

"And a good man. What we did wasn't right by the Code," said Bill, defending his old captain.

"Hang the Code," shouted Barbossa, "It's more like guidelines than actual rules, anyway."

Bill looked at Barbossa in disgust.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," he snarled.

Barbossa grinned, revealing dirty, rotting teeth.

"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up," he said, "As you know I'm not a man to suffer fools gladly, so you'll understand why I'm letting you go."

Bill was confused, what did Barbossa mean?

"Goodbye Bootstrap," said Barbossa.

Ragetti and Pintel seized Bill. They tied his hands behind his back and pulled him out onto the deck.

They dragged him out of the captain's quarters. They pulled him along to where a cannon was waiting. Twigg gagged Bill while Ragetti tied his feet together. Bill tried to speak as Barbossa came up and tied him to the cannon.

"Sorry Bill," he said, straightening up, "I didn't quite catch that last bit."

The crew laughed as Barbossa moved to the edge of the ship. Bill struggled but was held still by Ragetti and Pintel. Ragetti pointed to the sky and shouted.

"Look," he cried, "The moon!"

A cloud moved to reveal the full moon. Bill watched the crew turn skeletal as he too, changed into a skeleton. He turned to face the skeletal Barbossa, who was grinning.

"Goodbye Bootstrap," he said.

The skeletal monkey started shrieking as Barbossa pushed the cannon with his foot. It fell off the edge of the ship, dragging a yelling Bill down with it into the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker.

I used the description used to tell Will in the original POTC for this chapter. Sorry, but I had to have Bill put his foot in it by blabbing about how much he didn't like Barbossa. I couldn't find another way for Barbossa to find out about this dislike. Please read and review.


	2. Bad dreams

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or ships that featured or mentioned in the original Pirates of the Caribbean but if you don't recognize something I probably created it.

A/n: Ok, the first chapter was quite popular so I started this straight away. Thanks please read and review.

Chapter 2

Bad dreams

Twenty-five year old William Turner woke with a jump. He sat up. He had been having the same dream on and off for over a week. It was more like a nightmare. It had frightened him and his breathing was rapid. A small groan from next to him told him he had woken his wife, Elizabeth. She was the same age with light brown hair. Her eyes were hazel and full of love for Will.

"Will? What is wrong?" she asked. Will looked at her.

"Nothing," he said, "It was just a nightmare." He lay down and Elizabeth copied him, resting her head on his chest.

"Was it about your father?" Will sighed, he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes," he replied.

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sure they'll pass," she said. A cry came from the next room.

"Mama! Father!"

Elizabeth groaned with exhaustion.

"Not again," she said.

"I'll go see her," said Will. He kissed her and left the room. Elizabeth was on her own. She smiled and then lay in the middle of the bed, savoring the freedom of movement.

Four-year-old Emma was sat up in her bed, looking out of the window. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She turned to face her father as he entered her room.

"What's wrong Emma?" asked Will.

"I'm scared, father," said Emma. Will walked over to the bed and sat down next to his daughter. She climbed into his lap.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"What happened?"

"A man, I think he was a pirate, was sent to see his captain. The man was called Bootstrap and the captain was called Barbossa," Emma started. Will's mouth went dry at the mention of the name. Barbossa had been dead for nearly six years.

"And Barbossa said that Bootstrap had been saying bad things and then he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps and sent him down into the ocean and then I woke up," Emma finished. It was exactly the same as Will's nightmare.

"Do you want a story?" asked Will, changing the subject. Emma smiled; she loved to hear stories about pirates.

"Captain Jack! Captain Jack!" she cried. Will laughed at her excitement.

"Captain Jack it is then," said Will. He picked a book up off the bedside table. It was all about pirates and had been Elizabeth's. Emma turned so she could see the book. Will started to read.

"Of all the pirates of our time, not one is as famous as Captain Jack Sparrow." Will continued to read to Emma until she fell asleep. He gently lay her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He left the room and crept back into his. He slid back into bed next to his wife.

"What was wrong?" asked Elizabeth, sleepily.

"Another nightmare," said Will.

"You two and your nightmares," said Elizabeth, "It's ridiculous."

"Do you know what else is ridiculous," said Will, putting one arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"What?" whispered Elizabeth as she felt Will's breathe on her cheek.

"How much I love you," said Will before gently biting her ear. Elizabeth laughed as Will turned her onto her back and kissed her. As he kissed her, his hand strayed to the bottom of her nightdress and pulled it up. Elizabeth grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she said. Will gave her a look of confusion.

"Alright," she said, "But we have to be quiet so we don't wake my father or Emma." Will continued to pull her nightdress up while kissing her.

(A/n: Sorry, but I'm not good at writing love scenes. If anyone has any tips they would be gratefully received.)

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to find her nightdress up around her waist. She smiled as she remembered what had happened. She hoped no one had been walking around and heard them. She saw Will sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Will?" she said, gently poking him, "Will, wake up!" He slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" he said, "Not again, Elizabeth."

"Will, wake up," she said, "We've got to go to the fort today. Remember? It's James' promotion."

"Norrington?" asked Will, "What's he now?"

"Admiral," said Elizabeth, "Now wake up because I hear a little Turner coming." She pulled her nightdress down as Emma came running in and jumped onto the bed.

"Morning father," she said.

"Good morning, Emma," said Will.

"Come on, Father," said Emma, "You have to get up. It's Uncle James' promo... promo..."

"Promotion," said Elizabeth as she got out of bed.

"I like Uncle James," said Emma, "He always gives me presents." Will smirked.

"I like Uncle James too," he said, "After all he never did catch Jack." Emma got off her father and climbed into her mothers arms. Will pulled the bed covers over his head as there was a knock at the door. Governor Swann entered fully dressed.

"Good morning," he said and noticed the bump on the bed.

"Good morning Will," he said.

"Good morning Governor," came Will's muffled reply.

"Well," said the governor, "I have gift for Emma." A maid, Olivia, entered, carrying a box. Swann removed the lid and pulled a red dress out, the perfect size for Emma.

"Oh, Father," said Elizabeth, "It's beautiful. She can wear it at the promotion ceremony today."

"That is what I had hoped," said Swann, "It's made of the finest Spanish material."

Swann, Elizabeth, Will and Emma left the house a few hours later, wearing their best clothes and got into the carriage. Will and Elizabeth sat on one side, Swann and Emma on the other.

"I hope there will be one difference between this promotion and the last one for Commodore Norrington," said Swann.

"What is that, father?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hopefully, there will be no pirates this time," said Swann

"Father, if pirates hadn't attacked, I probably never would have married Will," said Elizabeth. Swann remained silent and looked out at the docks. Emma got out of her seat to get a better look at the ships.

"What on earth is she doing?" asked Swann

"She's looking at the ships," said Will. Emma sighed and returned to her seat.

"I can't see one with black sails," she said.

"I should hope not," said Swann. The carriage went over a pothole and everyone jumped.

A/n: Nothing particularly exciting about this I know but it tells you a bit about the new characters. More new characters in the next chapter including a certain Sparrow...


	3. Pirate in Port Royal

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or ships that featured or mentioned in the original Pirates of the Caribbean but if you don't recognize something I probably created it.

A/n: ok, here's the part you've been waiting for. The Sparrows are here! Well, one of them anyway. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed me. A grand total of 2!

Chapter 3

Pirate in Port Royal

A huge wave came over the side of the Contact and soaked the young girl who was asleep nearby. Fifteen-year-old Annie Sparrow opened her eyes and sat up in shock. She had black hair that was in braids. She wore boy's clothes as they were far more practical than girl's clothes. (A/n: Think Jack's clothes) She stood up and stumbled. Someone called out.

"Land ho!"

Annie walked to the starboard side and leaned over. She saw Port Royal in the distance. Finally, she had arrived! She turned and faced the captain of the Contact.

"Nice one, Minty," she yelled. A blue and yellow parrot came and landed on her shoulder.

"No problem at all Annie," called back Minty.

Annie turned to look at Port Royal again. She leant over the side. She leant over too far and fell over board into the sea. The parrot hovered over the water. Minty froze then rushed over to the starboard side. Annie resurfaced, clutching her hat. She spat some water out then looked up at Minty while treading water.

"I'm alright," she called, "Now get outta here, go on!"

Minty nodded. He turned around and ordered his crew.

"All right you lot," he spat, "Let's get this piece of driftwood back to Tortuga! Now!"

Annie watched as the Contact sailed away, leaving behind a small rowing boat for her. She swam to the boat and pulled herself into it. The parrot landed on her shoulder.

"Drink up me hearties," it croaked.

"Too right, Curt," replied Annie.

Annie rowed, facing away from Port Royal. She sang to herself as she rowed.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," she sang.

Annie hummed as she fastened the boat to the dock. She walked off as the harbormaster approached. He didn't see her but he saw the boat. He turned to his assistant.

"Hang on," he said, "Whose is that?"

His assistant shrugged.

Bart, the owner of a market stall, was arguing with the owner of the stall next to him, Chris.

"But you're stealing my business and I were here first," said Bart.

He saw Annie looking at the apples on his stall. He looked her up and down. She was scruffy, her shirt untucked, he didn't like the look of her.

"You keep you're grubby mitts off!" he barked.

He turned back to Chris. Annie walked away. She held an apple up in front of her face.

"Too late," she said.

Chris saw Annie. He nodded towards her.

"I'm not the only one stealing your business, mate," he said.

Bart looked in Annie's direction and saw her taking a bite out of the apple.

"Oi, you, thief!" he shouted.

He looked to his son, Ben. Annie started running.

"Don't just stand there, get her!" he shouted.

Ben headed towards Annie but she had already gone.

"Too late, father," said Ben, "She's gone."

Chris started laughing at Bart's misfortune.

"Looks like she did away with some of yours as well," said Bart.

Chris stopped laughing. He looked at his stall. There was an empty space where his apples had been.

"The little vagabond!" said Chris.

Bart turned to the market crowd.

"Come now folks," he shouted, "All my veg half price."

Will, Elizabeth and Emma were talking to Commodore Norrington. Sorry, Admiral Norrington as he now was. Emma was holding Elizabeth's hand.

"So have you given up on trying to find Jack?" asked Will.

"Yes," replied Norrington, "Having sardines emptied over one's head does tend to put you off hunting the culprit's leader."

Will started laughing. Emma started tugging at her mother's hand.

"What is it, Emma?" asked Elizabeth

"Can I go for a walk, mama?" asked Emma.

Elizabeth looked at Will with a questioning look.

"There are dozens of marines here," said Will, "I don't think anything could happen to her."

Elizabeth turned back to Emma.

"Alright," she said, "But stay in the fort. No straying into the town."

"Yes mama," said Emma.

She walked away from her parents. Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at Will again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said.

Emma approached the gate of the fort. The guard seemed to be asleep. A shadow moved outside the gate.

"Hello?" said Emma "Is anyone there?"

The shadow moved, it was a man.

"Hello?" said Emma

She stepped out of the gate, curiosity getting the better of her.

Sam saw Emma step out the gate. In one movement, he rushed forward, grabbed Emma and pulled a pistol out. He pointed it at her head.

Will and Elizabeth were still talking to Admiral Norrington. Governor Swann had joined them. A scream ripped through the air. Everybody turned to see Sam holding a pistol to Emma's head. Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Emma!" she cried.

Sam put the pistol right up against Emma's head.

"No one move or I'll blow her head to smithereens," threatened Sam.

No one moved except Norrington. He stepped forward.

"Marines!" he shouted, "Get your guns on him."

Sam cocked the pistol. (A/n: He pulled that little thing on the back down)

"No!" he snarled, "Stay where you are. I'll shoot. I'll kill her! Keep you guns down!"

Norrington hesitated. Elizabeth's eyes were filling with tears.

"James, please," she begged, "Give him no reason to harm her!"

"Lower your guns," said Norrington, "Lower them now."

The marines lowered their guns. Sam grinned.

"I know you'd see things my way," said Sam.

He picked up Emma and ran. Elizabeth began to cry. Will put one arm around Elizabeth and comforted her.

Annie was sat not far from the fort, eating an apple. She finished it and dropped the core on the ground. A scream sounded. Annie looked up. Seeing nothing, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple. Sam ran past, carrying Emma who was crying. Annie watched Sam run off then looked at her feet. She sighed and put the apple back in her pocket.

"Curse me for having a heart," she said.

She got up and followed Sam.


	4. The Rescuer

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or ships that featured or mentioned in the original Pirates of the Caribbean but if you don't recognize something I probably created it.

Authors note: So Annie showed up last time, now she's gonna to meet the Turners.

Chapter 4

The Rescuer

It was nightfall when the search parties were called off. They had found nothing. Norrington sighed and walked up to Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was crying and Will's forehead was wrinkled with worry. They looked at him as he approached.

"We have had no luck finding Emma," he said, "I fear she may have been taken out of Port Royal."

Elizabeth began to cry again. Suddenly a shout came from outside the fort.

"Get in there, you piece of scum!"

A giggle came afterward. Elizabeth looked at Will.

"Emma?" they said.

They ran over to the gate, followed by Admiral Norrington, Lieutenant Gillette and a dozen or so marines.

Sam was pushed into the fort. His pusher stayed hidden in the shadows outside. Sam fell to his knees in front of Will.

"You!" said Will, recognizing Sam.

Annie stepped into the fort, pulling Emma behind her by the hand.

"Someone lose one of these?" she asked.

"Emma!" cried Elizabeth

"Mama!" shouted Emma, pulling free from Annie.

She ran up to Elizabeth who picked her up. Emma kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before she spotted Will.

"Father!" cried Emma.

Elizabeth handed Emma over to Will. Sam tried to sneak away but Annie pointed a pistol at his head.

"Mama, Father this is Annie," said Emma, "She rescued me."

Will and Elizabeth looked at Annie, who smiled nervously.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," said Will.

Holding Emma in one arm, he extended his hand. Annie lowered the pistol. Sam took his chance while everyone was distracted and ran.

"It's no problem," said Annie.

She shook hands with Will. She noticed a rip on the right arm of Emma's dress.

"You've ripped your sleeve, love," said Annie.

She pulled Emma's arm toward her.

"This is what my mum did when I ripped my clothes," she continued.

She rolled up Emma's sleeve to cover the rip and revealed a birthmark shaped like a skull and crossbones.

"What is that?" asked Annie in surprise

"Emma has always had that," said Will, "It's a birthmark."

"Birthmark?" whispered Annie.

She gently touched the birthmark. A sudden wind ran through the fort and images flashed through Annie's mind. A great treasure of gold and silver heaped high, gleaming in the sunlight. Annie shook her head. She hadn't noticed Norrington approaching her from behind. He had a look of malice on his face, he hadn't forgotten Annie.

"Well, well," he said, "Annie Sparrow."

Annie slowly turned to face Admiral Norrington. Will looked confused, Had Norrington called her Sparrow.

"My, haven't you changed!" said Norrington.

"Well, it's been three years since me and Anamaria emptied a whole barrel of sardines over your head, Commodore Fish-face," said Annie, cheekily.

"Gillette, hold onto her," said Norrington, "its Admiral now by the way."

Gillette grabbed Annie by the arm.

"You treat all the girls like this?" she said to Gillette.

Gillette frowned. Norrington grabbed Annie's right arm. He pulled the sleeve up to her elbow, revealing a white "P" above her wrist and a tattoo identical to Jacks.

"I see your father at least got you branded to make my job easier," said Norrington, "Gillette, fetch some irons. Marines keep your guns on her."

"You're arresting me?" said Annie, "For what?"

"Miss Sparrow, you have a pirate brand on your arm and all of your living relatives are or have been pirates," said Norrington.

Gillette returned with the irons. Norrington cuffed Annie. Will had been in silent surprise.

"You're related to Jack?!" he said

"Yeah," said Annie, "He's me dad. Now if you'll excuse me."

Annie elbowed Norrington in the stomach, winding him. He fell. Annie pushed her way through the surprised marines with cuffed hands and ran out of the fort. Everyone stared after her. Norrington sat up.

"Follow her!" he shouted.

He pulled himself up and left the fort with Gillette and the marines.

Annie ran down the road and then turned into an alley. She sat down and started to breathe deeply.

"Ok, calm down Annie," she said to herself, "Who do you know here? Come on! Think, think, think!"

Norrington's voice sounded close by.

"Search every alley," he barked, "I'm not going to let this one get away."

Annie looked towards the road, then to her other side. There was a pile of barrels there. She quickly got up and hid behind them. She could still hear the conversation.

"No sign of her," said Gillette.

"Damn!" said Norrington, "Search all inns and taverns especially the Lucky Clover. Quinn used to live in Tortuga."

Annie listened to the two walk away.

"Paddy! Of course," she said.

Norrington stepped out of the Lucky Clover, a run down pub near the harbor. He was deeply unsatisfied by his failed search. He had turned up nothing, no sign of Annie Sparrow had been found.

"I apologise for waking you, Mr. Quinn," he said.

Patrick Quinn, an Irish immigrant, stood leaning on his door frame, arms crossed and frowning.

"So you should be!" he snapped, his accent making his word hard to decipher, "I've had no contact with Sparrow for six years, four with Annie. You know how upset my wife is at being woken in the middle of the night, in her condition as well."

"I apologise," said Norrington before leaving. Patrick's wife, Dervla, shouted down to him, "They gone yet?"

"Yeah, they're gone," shouted Patrick.

He went back inside and shut the door. Annie slipped out of the shadows. She knocked on the door and Quinn answered.

"Now what?" he demanded, "Can't a man get any..." he saw Annie, "Sleep? I just had the law looking for you."

Annie held up her cuffed hands.

"Any chance of a hand?" she asked, "Or freeing mine?"

"Who's there, Paddy?" shouted Dervla

"Err, it's Annie," he shouted back.

Dervla appeared at the door. She is heavily pregnant.

"Bloody hell," said Annie, "When did that happen."

"Just get in here," said Patrick, grabbing Annie by her collar and pulling her inside.

Annie sat at the bar, twiddling her thumbs. Patrick came in carrying a hair pin. He stood behind the bar and shook his head. How did she get herself into such messes?

"Let's see it then," he said.

Annie stopped twiddling her thumbs and opened her hands wide. Patrick used the hairpin to pick the lock.

"How'd you get yourself arrested again?" he asked

"Old fish-face has a grudge against me and dad. Plus I got a pirate brand, which doesn't help," said Annie.

"Should have just left that bloke and dropped the kid off at the fort, you deutz," said Quinn.

"Same to you too mate," said Annie.

The cuffs fell from Annie's hands.

"Thanks Patrick," she said, rubbing her wrists.

"Don't mention it," said Patrick, "You can kip here in the bar tonight. If Norrington comes here again, I'll rip his guts out. It's not good for Dervla."

"Ohhh! Getting protective are we?" said Annie, "What happened to Paddy Quinn, the no-women man? The man who didn't care who he hurt?"

"He got Dervla pregnant," said Patrick, "And he's done it again."

"How many kids you got now?"

"This will be the fourth," said Patrick.

"Your mama would be proud!" said Annie.

"Shut it," said Quinn, "And get some sleep."

A/n: For those of you who didn't know, deutz is the Irish word for stupid. Amazing what you can pick up off TV.


	5. Enemies from the South

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or ships that featured or mentioned in the original Pirates of the Caribbean but if you don't recognize something I probably created it. If I did own POTC I'd be very rich!!

Authors note: My favorite characters are showing up in this chapter (Murtogg, Mullroy, Ragetti and Pintel!) The first scene was originally written for earlier in the story but I remembered about it recently and decided to put it in here.

Chapter 5

Enemies from the South

Annie emerged from the Lucky Clover the next morning, yawning and stretching. She knew Norrington was going to be peeved at not catching her. She rubbed her wrists which were still sore from the tight cuffs. She headed through the town to the dock. Her boat was still there. As she went down, she was spotted by two marines, Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Here, did you see her?" said Murtogg.

"She looks like that Sparrow kid who the Admiral was looking for," replied Mullroy, "Hang about. She is!"

"Hey you! Wait," shouted Murtogg, "Admiral!!"

Norrington came running. He saw Annie.

"Sparrow," he snarled, "Marines, guns on her!"

Annie looked at Norrington and the marines. Without a second's hesitation she jumped into the water at the side of the dock.

"Shoot her!" ordered Norrington.

"But sir, she's in the water!" protested Gillette.

"I don't care, just shoot," snapped Norrington.

"Fire!" shouted Gillette. The marines aimed at the water and fired their guns. Norrington stared in horror as the water turned red with blood. What had he done? Annie was a child. A pirate but she was still a child and he had probably killed her.

Annie struggled to dodge the bullets as they sped through the water. One hit her in the leg. She winced and seized it. She swam back to the surface and emerged under the dock.

Annie tried to keep quiet as she swam under the dock, towards dry land. Her leg stung with pain but she tried to ignore it. She reached the land and pulled herself onto it. She got to her feet and limped away.

Norrington sighed and looked down at the red water.

"God rest her soul," he muttered.

By chance, Gillette looked towards the mainland and saw Annie limping away.

"Sir," he said, "She's alive and she's getting away."

Norrington turned his head and saw Annie.

"After her!" he ordered.

Annie slumped against a wall, holding her leg. She had to get that bullet out and treat her wound. She saw a drunk asleep nearby. She took the bottle from his hand and shook it. It was nearly full. She heard the sound of marines nearby. She pulled herself up and over the wall and took the bottle with her. The marines passed by without ever guessing Annie had been there. Annie had landed in someone's back garden. There were clean clothes on the line. She pulled one of the shirts off the line and climbed back over the wall. Then she headed in the opposite direction to the marines.

Once in town, she could no longer bear the pain. She sat down near the edge of the market. She ripped the hole in her trousers a bit more. The bullet was near the surface. She took a swig from the bottle. She winced as she touched the bullet. She took a deep breath and pulled it out. She began to pant as pain coursed through her body. She ripped a sleeve off the shirt, poured some of the bottle's contents on to it and placed it over her wound. It stung as the alcohol touched her skin but it was for the best. When it stopped stinging, she made a bandage from the shirt and tied it around her thigh like her father had shown her. She took another swig from the bottle and leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed. She frowned as someone cast a shadow over her.

"Well hello there Miss Sparrow," said a nastily familiar voice. Annie opened her eyes and saw Admiral Norrington standing in front of her.

"Enjoying that?" he asked, indicating the bottle in her hand.

"Not really," said Annie, as she stood up. She drew her sword and pointed it at Norrington.

"Come now Miss Sparrow," said Norrington, "Do you think it wise to cross blades with me?"

"I'd rather die by blade than by noose," said Annie. Norrington drew his sword. He swung his arm and clashed blades with Annie. People stooped going about their business to watch. Norrington, being larger and heavier than Annie, easily pinned her against the wall, his sword pushing hers towards her throat.

"Seems I have you between a rock and a hard place, doesn't it Annie?" he snarled.

"That's what you think," said Annie. She kneed Norrington in the groin and he stumbled backwards. Annie rubbed her neck where her hand had been pressed against it. She circled around Norrington so she was now away from the wall. He straightened up.

"That was sneaky and underhanded," he said.

"Pirate, born and bred," said Annie, simply.

A crowd had now formed around them and people began to mutter. Norrington swung his sword at Annie. She ducked from his first blow and met his second. He began to slowly force her further into the market until she was backed up against a stall. He brought his sword down over her head. Annie lifted her sword up to block it. Norrington was using all his force on bringing it down. Annie reached up and held her blade with her free hand. She winced as she felt the blade cut into her hand. She aimed and kicked Norrington in the stomach. He fell backwards and landed in the dirt.

"You won't find victory there," said Annie, wiping her bleeding hand on her coat. A marine stepped forward, Norrington held up a hand.

"No," he said, "Leave her to me." Norrington got up and retrieved his sword. He swung it aiming at Annie's lower legs. She jumped once, twice, three times. On the fourth jump she landed on the market stall. Norrington continued to aim at her feet. Annie jumped to avoid his swings then kicked him in the face. As he stumbled backwards cursing, Annie jumped to the next stall and ran along the row jumping from stall to stall. Norrington moved his hand from over his eye. The heel of Annie's boot had caught him just below the eye and he now had a cut that was bleeding. He ran after Annie.

Annie jumped off the last stall and looked around. There was a large pile of barrels nearby. She quickly hid behind them. Norrington came running up followed by some marines.

"Where did she go?" he demanded. He was stood right in front of the barrels. Annie took a careful guess and kicked one out from the bottom. The whole pile collapsed on top of Norrington, burying him. He managed to pull his way out in time to see Annie disappearing into a dark doorway. A doorway which led to a pub called the Union Jack. He pulled himself out and followed her.

Once inside, Annie regretted her decision. There was no way out. The sound of Norrington shouting came from behind her. She ran and jumped onto one of the tables. She landed on a plate. Norrington came through the doorway. The plate slid across the table with Annie stood on it at an alarming speed. (A/n: Want a laugh? Imagine Jack doing this.) She struggled to maintain her balance. As she neared the edge of the table, Annie jumped off and ran across the room. The plate flew off the table and landed in a wooden beam. Norrington ran after Annie. She found a doorway and tried to open it. It was locked. She turned to face Norrington. He smiled evilly as he approached her. Annie backed up against the wall. Someone brought their tankard out of nowhere and struck Annie on the head with it, knocking her unconscious. She slumped and fell down at Norrington's feet.

The next thing Annie knew was when she awoke in a prison cell. She slowly sat up and touched the throbbing lump on the back of her head. Then she saw Norrington.

"Hello sweetheart," she said.

"Good evening Miss Sparrow," said Norrington.

"Annie Sparrow," started Governor Swann who stood next to Norrington, "You have been found guilty of piracy, resisting arrest and kidnapping. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes," said Annie, "Kidnapping? Who did I kidnap?"

"My grand-daughter, Emma Turner," said Swann.

"I didn't kidnap her!" protested Annie

"Even if you didn't, piracy is enough to have you hung," snapped Swann.

"You hang tomorrow," said Norrington. He and Swann left. Annie sighed and looked around.

"What a miserable place," she said to herself.

A ship sailed into the harbor, the Blue Horizon. Its captain is Daniel Barbossa, the son of Captain Barbossa. Its crew of pirates was all young men in their late teens. Daniel stood at the helm, his light brown hair waving slightly in the breeze and his dark eyes fixed on Port Royal. (A/n: If this was ever made into a movie, I'd want Tom Felton to play Daniel!) Wyatt O'Connell, Daniels First Mate and best friend, approaches him.

"You think its here, Cap'n?" he said.

"I don't think," said Daniel, "I know. Lower the anchor. We wait for nightfall."

Annie was unaware of the Blue Horizon. Had she known, she wouldn't have been singing to herself.

"Five bottles of rum on the wall, five bottles of rum, you take one down, you pass it around," she sang.

In the cell next to her, Ragetti and Pintel emerge from the shadows where they had been hiding all day.

"I f you don't shut up, I'm gonna rip your throat out," snarled Pintel.

Annie turned to look at him.

"Lookie here Pin, its little Miss Sparrow," said Ragetti, his wooden eye spinning around in its socket.

"Why are you two still alive?" demanded Annie.

"We kept getting out," said Pintel.

"Sharp minds, ya see," said Ragetti, taping the side of his head.

"Sharp minds?" said Annie, raising an eyebrow, "I beg to differ."

Curt the parrot appeared at the window in Annie's cell.

"Curt!" she said.

She looked out of the window.

"Enemies from the south! Enemies from the south!" cawed Curt.

"What's he going on about?" asked Pintel.

"Danny," whispered Annie.

Small rowing boats left the Blue Horizon and headed silently towards Port Royal. The teenage pirates grinned to each other. They had their orders. When they reached the shore, they split up and headed in different directions. Seann and Perry headed up to the governors house. Smut and Crooks headed to the fort. Slim, Carlton and Wyatt headed into the town with the remainders. Slim waved his torch three times as a signal to the Blue Horizon.

Governor Swann was talking to Norrington on the fort wall.

"At least," said Swann, "There is one less pirate in our midst."

"Yes, Governor," said Norrington, "But I can't help but feel that something strange is at work."

Ragetti and Pintel were still looking at Annie as she stared out the window.

"Danny?" said Pintel, "Who is Danny?"

"Daniel Barbossa," said Annie.

"Cap'n Barbossa's kid?" said Pintel. Annie nodded as if confirming a death sentence.

"So it begins," she muttered.

The pirates were plundering the shops quietly. Their attack was quick and silent. They made as little noise and attracted as little attention as possible. They were sneaking into houses and collecting loot as they went. They came to the blacksmith's and forced their way inside. Mr. Brown was working late. He looked up as the boys came in.

"Here, get out, we ain't open!" he shouted.

"Oh Jesus!" swore Slim, "Wyatt, shoot him!"

"Shoot me?" said Brown, "Why? Who are you boys? What do you want?"

Wyatt, a sixteen year old from Tortuga, pulled out his pistol. He looked from Slim to the frightened man. He couldn't do it. It wasn't right.

"Oh give it here!" demanded Carlton, a young black boy of about seventeen. He seized the pistol and shot Brown. Brown collapsed as the bullet entered his chest but he was still alive.

"He ain't dead," said Slim, a tall, majestic boy with blond hair. He took out his own pistol, walked over to brown and shot him in the head. Slim wiped the specks of blood from his face.

"What you looking at?" he snapped at Carlton and Wyatt.

From the fort, Norrington heard a shot ring out in the night, then another shortly after the first. Then a woman screamed. Two more shots sounded and the woman was silenced.

"Marines, to the town!" he ordered. A canon fired in the distance.

Seann and Perry turned at the sound of the canon.

"Looks like someone got caught," said Seann. They both ran silently up the drive to the house. They knocked on the door. The butler, Smith, answered.

"Hello Mate," said Seann. Perry pulled out his pistol and shot Smith.

Will and Elizabeth wake up at the sound of gun fire.

"What was that?" asked Elizabeth sleepily.

"It sounded like gunfire," said Will, "Come on." He climbed out of bed. Elizabeth followed. He walked silently along the hall to the stairs, looking around a wall to the entrance hall.

Seann and Perry were arguing in whispers.

"I say we grab what we can and get out!" said Seann

"No chance!" replied Perry, "Look, the cap'n said to find the kid and get back to the..."

Perry turned his head and looked straight up at Will and Elizabeth.

"Get 'em," he said.

Will pulled Elizabeth out of view.

"They'll be the kid's parents," said Perry

Will looked at Elizabeth, trying to stay calm.

"Elizabeth, go to Emma," he said, "Stay there until I come for you."

Elizabeth quickly ran to Emma's room as Will headed to their room.

Will pulled his sword out from under the bed.

"Knew I kept you for a reason," he said. He stood up and left the room.

Elizabeth shut the door as quietly as she could so as not to alert the pirates or wake Emma. She made her way over to Emma's bed. A floor board creaked under her weight. Emma rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Mama?" she said.

"Hush, little one," said Elizabeth, "We need to stay quiet."

Will met Seann and Perry on the landing. The boys drew their swords and aimed for Will's neck. Will blocked them. Seann put his sword under Will's and flipped it out of his hands. Perry punched Will in the face, knocking him out.

Emma had climbed into her mother's arms. Elizabeth was gently rocking her back and forth. There was a thud and the door opened.

"Will?" said Elizabeth

Seann and Perry entered. Elizabeth tightened her grip on Emma.

"We've been looking for the little one," said Seann, "Come with us, ma'am."

Elizabeth didn't move. Perry pulled out a pistol.

"Don't make me shoot you, Mrs....?" said Perry

"Turner," said Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Turner," said Perry.

Having no other choice, Elizabeth stood up, holding Emma and left the room, followed by Seann and Perry. Will was lying on the floor. He opened his eyes for a second. He saw Elizabeth being forced downstairs by pirates.

"Elizabeth?" he muttered before losing consciousness.

Annie was still looking out the window. Smut and Crooks came down the stairs. The sound of footsteps made her turn round.

Crooks took one look around and sighed.

"Nice one, Smut," he said, "Does this look like an armory?"

"How was I to know?" said Smut. Smut was a tall, black-haired boy with dark eyes. Annie scowled at the sight of him

"Let's get out of here," said Crooks

Pintel and Ragetti came to the front of their cell.

"Wait!" said Pintel, "Don't leave us here! Take us with you!"

"Why should we?" asked Crooks

"We knew Captain Barbossa," said Ragetti

"Danny's old man?" said Smut.

Pintel nodded.

"Alright then," said Smut, "Stand back!"

Smut aimed a pistol at the lock. Ragetti and Pintel stood back. Smut fired. The lock exploded and the door swung open.

"Nice one," said Ragetti

"Fancy shooting," said Annie.

Crooks and Smut noticed Annie for the first time and grinned.

"Well, well, Annie Sparrow," said Crooks, "Your fortunes are just like your fathers."

"Pathetic," said Smut.

"Last time I checked," said Annie, "We had the same father, Smut. Just different mothers."

"Shut your mouth, Annie," said Smut, "You maybe my half sister but I won't hesitate to kill you."

He turned and left followed by Crooks, Ragetti and Pintel.

Elizabeth was pulled aboard the Blue Horizon by Seann. Perry climbed aboard after, holding Emma. Daniel came forward. He noticed Elizabeth.

"I was expecting a child," he said.

Perry stepped forward.

"Looking for this, cap'n?" he said

He put Emma down in front of Daniel, who bent down in front of her.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, "What's your name?"

Emma looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded.

"My name is Emma Marie Turner," said Emma

"Emma?" said Daniel, "Let's see your arm."

Emma gave him her right arm. He saw the mark and traced it with a finger. He looked up at his crew, who began to whisper to one another. He stood up.

"Wyatt, take these lovely ladies to our 'guest rooms'," he said.

"Aye, captain," said Wyatt.

He took Elizabeth's arm and led her down to the brig. Seann followed with Emma.

Elizabeth was pushed into a cell with Emma. Wyatt locked the door and left. Emma began to cry.

"Hush, Emma," said Elizabeth

"I'm scared, Mama," said Emma

"What's to be scared of?" said a voice, "Free food and Daniel never comes down here."

Elizabeth looked into the cell next to her.

"Jack?" she said

Jack Sparrow appeared in the moonlight

"Hello, Lizzie," he said, grinning and showing his gold teeth.

I love Jack! I love Jack! I love Jack! Just to clear this up. Jack has two kids: Smut (Born Simon) and Annie. Annie was born in wedlock (just) and Smut is the result of a little affair Jack had going at the same time.


	6. Pursuing the right course can demand an ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter 6**

**Pursuing the right course can demand an act of piracy.**

Governor Swann looked down at Will and shook his head. Will's sword was lying not far away. He had been trying to defend his wife and daughter. He bent down and shook him by the shoulder. Will opened his eyes.

"Will?" said Swann, "Are you alright?"

"Governor?" said Will, confused.

"Will, Elizabeth and Emma are gone!" said Swann, "Smith is dead!"

Will sat up and looked around. He saw his sword lying nearby. He raised his hand to his face and winced as he touched the dried blood around his nose.

"Good God, they were real," he said

"The pirates?" said Swann

"Yes, there were two of them, they were teenagers," said Will.

Norrington appeared, out of breath.

"Governor Swann, Mr. Brown and some others have been found dead," he said

"Pirates!" snarled Swann, "They've taken Elizabeth and Emma! Probably freed Sparrow as well."

"No," said Norrington, "Sparrow is still in her cell. Pintel and Ragetti, however, got out."

"How do they do that?" said Will, "Did you ask Annie if she knew anything?"

"Yes, but she refuses to talk to me," said Norrington, "Governor Swann, someone recognized one of the pirates so we have an idea of where they may be headed."

Swann left with Norrington.

Annie was using her hair pin to pick the lock. All she had managed to do was jam it in the lock. The sound of someone coming down the stairs made her freeze. She quickly sat down against the wall and pulled her hat over her eyes. Will came down the stairs, fully dressed and went up to the cell.

"Annie?" he said.

Annie pushed her hat up and looked at him.

"What do you know about the pirates who attacked last night?" he asked

"What's it to you?" asked Annie

"They took my wife and daughter," said Will, "And killed a friend."

"Oh," said Annie, thoughtfully.

"What do you know?" asked Will

"Quite a lot actually," said Annie, "I used to work on the ship. It's called the Blue Horizon. Its captain is Daniel Barbossa.

"Barbossa?" said Will

"Aye, the son of the guy my dad killed," said Annie, "I grew up with him in Tortuga. In fact, I grew up with all of them."

"Do you know where their going?" asked Will

"I have an idea," said Annie, "Get me out and I'll take you there. Will, this wasn't a random kidnapping. It was for a reason. Last night confirmed my fears. They have my dad."

"Why do they need Elizabeth and Emma?" asked Will.

"Get me out," said Annie.

Will looked at the lock and saw the hair pin. He looked at Annie.

"Can't blame me for trying," she said, standing up and shrugging.

Will grabbed a nearby bench and put it against the bars. He pushed down on the bench and the door lifted free. He threw it down and it landed on the floor with a clatter.

"Sorry, someone will have heard that," said Will

Annie took her coat, pistol and sword off the rack on the opposite wall.

"Let's go," she said.

Their feet splashed as they snuck under the bridge.

"I haven't stepped off dry land since my last adventure," whispered Will as he looked round the corner with Annie.

"Well," she said, "you're not getting on a ship just yet."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

Annie pointed to a small boat nearby.

"Not again," muttered Will, knowing just what Annie was thinking.

Will stared at the young girl in front of him as they passed unseen under the water, breathing the air trapped under the boat.

"Both you and your father are geniuses," he said.

"Not really," said Annie, "We're just mad."

The Hunter was the magnificent ship built to replace the Interceptor. It bore the colours of the British Navy. Will and Annie had climbed aboard. Annie told Will to stay out of sight while she dealt with the small crew of ten. Lt. Gillette was in charge so Annie went for him first. She pulled out her pistol and crept up behind him. She grabbed him by the neck and put the pistol to his head. She gently whispered to him.

"Can you swim?" she asked

Gillette didn't answer.

"I said, can you swim?" she growled

"Sailors!" shouted Gillette.

The sailors came forward; all of them were twice Annie's size.

"I really didn't want to do this," she said, putting her pistol back on her belt.

She took hold of Gillette's collar and threw him overboard. There was a loud splash as he hit the water. The sailors closed in on Annie. One took a run at her. She dropped down, grabbed his jacket and used her feet to push him over the side of the ship. Annie got back to her feet.

"Anyone else?" Annie asked.

The sailors raised their eyebrows.

"Why should we be afraid of you, little missy?" asked one of the sailors.

"Mate, " said Annie, "I'm Annie Sparrow, savvy?"

Norrington stared in disbelief at the men who were dripping wet in front of him.

"What happened?" demanded Norrington

"Sparrow, sir," said Gillette, "She's taken the ship."

"She's only a child," said Norrington.

"She's the daughter of Jack Sparrow," said a sailor, "I've heard stories. She's got no remorse. She'd kill a man if she had to."

"How did she escape?" said Norrington

"We don't know," said Gillette

"Prepare the Dauntless," shouted Norrington, "We're going after them."

Annie watched the Dauntless get closer, a frown on her face. She turned to look at Will.

"C'mon," she said.

Norrington stepped onto the Hunter and looked around. There was no sign of Sparrow. He doubted she was alone. He didn't see Will and Annie hiding as he and the marines came aboard. When she was sure all of them were on the Hunter, Annie poked Will.

"Now's our chance," she whispered.

She and Will swung across to the Dauntless. Will released all the sails while Annie took the helm. Gillette saw the Dauntless begin to float away. He pointed in disbelief that they had been tricked a second time.

"Admiral! The Dauntless!" shouted Gillette.

Norrington turned and saw the Dauntless too far away to be captured. Annie was still at the helm. She turned and winked at Norrington. She took off her hat and put it over her heart.

"Goodbye, darlings," she shouted, "Thank you so much!"

She blew a kiss to them. Will came into view of the others. He waved to them and began to laugh. Norrington looked at the man at the helm.

"Has she?" he began.

"Disabled our rudder chain, sir," finished the man.

"She's good, sir," said Gillette, "I'll give her that."

Curt the parrot flew over Norrington, tastefully leaving some droppings on his shoulder before flying and landing on Annie's hat.

Port Royal was out of sight when Will finally managed to ask the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Annie, why did Daniel take Elizabeth and Emma?"

Annie stopped what she was doing.

"It all started centuries ago," said Annie, "There was an Aztec priest. He built this temple. A temple containing magic, magic to bring the dead back to life. My guess is that Danny wants to bring his father back. Now this priest made a prophecy on his deathbed. That there would always be someone in the world who knew how to get to the temple. They would bare the skull and crossbones as a symbol."

"Emma's birthmark?" said Will. Annie nodded.

"Every pirate knows this story because the priest made an amulet which would allow the wearer to conquer the world," said Annie, "When I touched Emma's birthmark, it sent a psychic message to all true pirates. That's how Danny knew how to find Emma."

"So what's his plan?" asked Will

"Who? Danny?" said Annie, frowning, "He's probably gonna get to Isla de Meurta, collect his fathers remains and then follow Emma's directions to the temple."

"And ours?" asked Will

"Get to Tortuga, get the crew and some supplies and try to stop Danny before he gets to Isla de Meurta," replied Annie

"What if we can't stop him?" said Will.

"We follow him to the temple," said Annie

"But if Emma is the only one who knows the way, how can we track him?" asked Will

"Jack, answer me!" said Elizabeth, a sleeping Emma in her arms.

"Look, we're gonna be fine," said Jack, "If I know Will and Annie, they'll be following us. They'll find us."

"Oh really," said Elizabeth, "How is that?"

"About four years ago, a man came into my father in law's pub," explained Jack, "He had a few too many to drink and blabbed to me and Annie the location. He died that night, May third."

"May third?" said Elizabeth, "Emma was born that night."

"She inherited it, savvy?" said Jack, grinning.

"So how would Danny restore his father?" asked Will, following Annie to the helm.

"Ceremony's a basic chant and the blood of the killer poured down the corpse's throat," said Annie.

"That's why they have Jack," said Will

Annie nodded.

"How come you know so much about Danny?" asked Will

"We grew up together in Tortuga," said Annie, "He was friends with my half-brother, Smut."

"Half-brother?"

"Yeah, my dad had an affair while he was seeing my mother," said Annie, "He only married my mother because he got her pregnant with me and my twin. We're going to get the Pearl."

"Where is it?"

"Tortuga, badly damaged but Gramps should be fixing it," said Annie

"Who?"

"Gramps is my grandfather on dad's side," said Annie, "Family is important to me, Will. Unfortunately being a Sparrow can have painful consequences with the stubbornness that comes with love."

"How do you mean?" asked Will. Annie rolled up her sleeves. She showed Will scars from her wrist to elbow. She pulled up her shirt to reveal a cross burnt into her skin above her waist. She pulled her shirt off her shoulder, revealing two dark bullet wounds.

"Good God," said Will, as his eyes scanned the wounds.

"I've gotten all these in the last five years," said Annie, "People reckon I'll grass on my dad under the slightest bit of pain."

Will looked at his feet then at Annie.

"Annie, how will we get to Isla de Meurta without Jack's compass?" he asked

"You mean this?" she said, pulling the compass out of her pocket.

"How'd you get that?" asked Will

"Picked his pocket," said Annie, grinning.


	7. Rescue mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter 7**

**Rescue mission**

Annie and Will carefully picked their way through the brawling drunks and pirates that were rife in Tortuga. Will couldn't imagine anyone raising a child here but Annie seemed to have turned out alright. They came to a small run down house.

"Home sweet home," said Annie.

Will looked around, taking in the dirty broken windows and dead rats.

"You grew up here?"

"Lived here all my life with mum and Gramps," said Annie.

She knocked on the door. No answer. Annie banged on the door. Still no answer.

"Dammit," she said, "He's not in. Oh, well."

She climbed onto a barrel and felt around on the roof.

"Aha!" she said, "Gotcha!"

She jumped down and showed Will the key.

"Trust Gramps," said Annie.

She opened the door and they went in.

Will and Annie entered the house. Annie lit a candle.

"It stinks in here," said Will.

Annie put out her match.

"Gramps has a nasty habit of letting himself go if no one's watching him," said Annie.

A snarling voice came from outside the candles light.

"Take one more step and I'll blast ye to kingdom come."

"Gramps," said Annie.

"Annie," replied the voice.

Curt Sparrow, an ageing and retired pirate came into the light.

"Bless my soul!" he said, "If it ain't my favorite granddaughter."

"Gramps, I'm your only granddaughter," said Annie as she hugged her grandfather.

Will just stood there until Curt noticed him.

"Who are you?" asked Curt.

"William Turner," said Will.

"Turner?"

"Bootstrap's boy," said Annie, "He's a friend of dad's too."

"That waste of space who calls himself my son?" barked Curt, "I still ain't forgiven him for what he did to your mother Annie."

"I have," said Annie, quietly.

"For what?" asked Curt, "Having an affair with that floozy Scarlett or walking out on her when your brother died?"

"Both," said Annie, "But I need a word with you and Grandpa."

"Later, when the Anchors open, alright?" said Curt.

"Yes, Gramps," said Annie.

She let out a yawn.

"Go get some kip," said Gramps.

Annie nodded and left.

"Jack walked out on her mother?" said Will.

"Yes," said Curt, "Annie's mother was Susan Rose, the daughter of a pub landlord. Jack had her and Scarlett on the go at the same time. He married Susan because he got her pregnant first. Scarlett had a son, Simon, most people call him Smut. Susan had twins, Annie and a boy. They named him Curt after me. But when he was five months old, someone broke in. We don't know who it was but they killed Curt."

"Killed him?"

"Smothered him with his own blanket," said Curt, looking very solemn, "Jack left for Isla de Meurta after that. We never heard from him until Annie's tenth birthday. He just waltzed back in as if nothing had happened. Susan died that day. She had been ill for a long time."

"Poor Annie," said Will.

"Annie left her job on the Blue Horizon nearly two years ago to travel with Jack," said Curt, "But I never forgave him for walking out on Susan when she needed him."

"Jack never mentioned he had a family," said Will

"Plays things close to the vest," said Curt, "He was trying to protect Annie. Anyway, the Rusty Anchor will be open now. Annie!"

Jonathan Rose, the landlord of the Rusty Anchor, was stood by the bar, cleaning a glass. Annie came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said.

"Well if it ain't my little Annie," said Jonathan.

Annie took her hand off his face. He turned to look at his granddaughter.

"Correction, my big Annie," he said, "Look how you've grown!"

"I've only been gone two weeks," said Annie, "Besides; we need to have a chat."

Annie, Curt and Jonathan were sat at a small table in a dark, damp corner of the Rusty Anchor.

"Absolutely not!" barked Jonathan.

"But Grandpa," pleaded Annie.

"No! I won't have you running off to save your father," he said, "You know what those boys are like."

"It's my choice," said Annie, "I'm nearly sixteen."

"Annie, the Pearl is listing to the scuppers," said Curt, "It'd be pointless and you'd get yourself killed."

"Sometimes I think I'm the only one in this family with a conscience," said Annie.

"Come on Annie, you know that's not true," said Mark, one of her uncles.

"Thanks son," said Jonathan taking the drinks from Mark, "We'll get you the crew and supplies but the Pearl is staying here."

"But the Pearl's the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" said Annie, "It can give me the time I need."

"Not a chance, Annie," said Curt, "I understand you want to rescue your dad, he's all you've got but the Pearl won't give you the time you need. Take the Dauntless; it's your best shot to save Jack and the Turners."

Annie lifted her drink.

"Take what you can," she said.

Curt lifted his.

"Give nothing back," he said.

They took a gulp and slammed their drinks down, making Will jump.

"Bit of a stick, isn't he," said Jonathan.

"You have no idea," said Annie.

Annie sat on the dock, eating an apple and watching Gibbs and Anamaria load up the Dauntless. She didn't look at her grandfathers who stood nearby.

"Don't be like that," said Curt.

Annie stayed silent.

"If you took the Pearl, you'd never make it," he said.

Annie was stood at the helm, gently steering the ship while looking at the compass. Gibbs came up to her.

"We're making good time," he said.

Annie nodded, still looking at the compass.

"Rumors going round that we're going after the Horizon," said Gibbs, "And that they are headed for that temple."

"Rumors are ugly things, Gibbs," said Annie, "This one happens to be true, we are going after them. They've got my dad."

"Yeah but Jack'll get out," said Gibbs.

"That's the problem, Gibbs," said Annie, "He won't. He's useless at escaping but incredibly lucky. Besides, he'd never get the Turner's out."

"Turner's?" said Gibbs, looking at Will who was talking to Felix.

"You remember Elizabeth Swann?" asked Annie.

"Course I do," said Gibbs.

"She's Mrs. William Turner now," said Annie, "She was kidnapped with her daughter, Emma. Emma bares the Mark."

"The Mark?" said Gibbs, "She's the…"

"Yes," said Annie, "With her help, Danny's gonna bring his dad back then he's gonna take the world."

She looked ahead, squinting.

"Gibbs, take the helm," she said.

Gibbs took over. Annie ran to the front of the ship and pulled out her telescope. She looked into it and saw the Horizon not far ahead.

"You're a fool, Danny," she said, "Drop all the sails; she'll carry everything we got!"

Wyatt ran up to Daniel. Pintel and Ragetti were not far off with Jack. Daniel had said on account of good behaviour, Jack could come up on deck for a little time.

"Sir," said Wyatt, "A navy ship is following us!"

Daniel looked from Wyatt to Jack who was looking behind to the ship.

"It can't be," he said.

The Dauntless came up alongside the Horizon. Daniel watched from a safe distance. Annie was hidden in the sails; the crew and Will were below deck. Slim and Perry began muttering each other at the sight of the empty ship.

"Search it," said Daniel.

His crew jumped over to the Dauntless. As they came over, Annie slipped over to the Horizon. Jack heard the shuffle of feet. He looked over his shoulder and saw Annie. She smiled to him and he mouthed, 'Don't do anything stupid' back. She slowly found her way down to the brig. Elizabeth and Emma were sat in their cell.

"Hello, Emma," said Annie, "Mrs. Turner."

"Annie!" said Elizabeth, "How did you get out?"

"Your husbands not the most law-abiding person, is he?" said Annie.

She pulled a hair pin out of her pocket and began to pick the lock. She was so busy trying to unlock the door that she didn't notice Slim coming down the stairs until he put a hand on her shoulder. At his touch, Annie let out a small scream.

"Hello Annie," he said.

"Hello Slim," said Annie.

He took her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her back on deck.

The first thing Annie saw was Will and the crew tied to the mast. She sighed and looked at her feet.

"Well, if it isn't Annie Sparrow," said Danny.

"Daniel," said Annie, "Let my dad go!"

"Let me think," said Danny, "No!"

The crew laughed. Annie tried to fight off Slim but he was a lot stronger.

"We've missed you, Annie," said Danny, "I think it's going to be fun having you back on board, isn't it lads?"

The crew cheered.

"Lock 'em up," said Daniel.

He turned and watched the Dauntless explode and the smoking ruin sink.

"Sorry, dad," said Annie, "I was just trying to save you."

Annie had been put in the same cell as Elizabeth and Emma with Anamaria. Jack, Will and Gibbs were in the next and the rest of the crew dotted around the brig.

"It's not your fault Annie," said Jack.

"It was a good plan," said Anamaria, "Until now."

"Thanks Ana," said Annie, "Well I suggest we get comfy. We're gonna be here a while."

Wyatt came down the stairs.

"You're not," said Wyatt.

"Wyatt?" said Annie, looking at him.

"Danny wants you to dine with him," he said.

"Tell him to go drown himself," said Annie.

"He said you'd say something like that," said Wyatt, "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew. Naked."

Annie raised one eyebrow and looked at Wyatt.

"Fine, when does he want me?" she said.

"Now," said Wyatt.

He unlocked the cell and opened the door just enough so Annie could slip out. He led up onto the deck and into the captain's quarters. Annie looked around.

"Where's Danny?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Wyatt picked something up off the table.

"You have to wear this," he said, handing her a red dress.

"This is a whore's dress," said Annie, "I know because I was the one who stole it."

"What would you prefer?" asked Wyatt, "Look like a whore for only Daniel to see or be naked in front of the entire crew? I don't think me and Smut could hold them off on our own."

"Fine," said Annie, "Tell Danny I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Wyatt left, shutting the door behind him. Annie took off her coat and boots and held the dress out in front of her. She sighed.

"How did I get myself into this?" she said to herself. She took off her hat, shirt and trousers and pulled the dress on over her head. It fitted almost perfectly. She looked at her reflection in the window.

'Not too bad,' she thought, 'Gramps would have a fit if he saw me dressed like this.'

If Annie had one problem with the dress it was the very low neckline.

"It suits you," said Danny from behind her.

"My dad would kick your arse if he saw me dressed like this," said Annie.

"Come now Annie," said Danny, "Can't two friends have dinner together?"

"With one dressed like this, no," said Annie.

"Sit down?" said Danny, indicating a chair.

Annie sat down as some of the crew brought in food. Danny sat down opposite her.

"Dig in," he said.

"Don't mind if I do," said Annie, taking some bread and taking a rather large bite out of it. They didn't speak much. Whenever Danny asked her something, Annie either shook or nodded her head or shrugged. When the questions stopped, Annie looked up at Danny. He was staring at his plate.

"Why did you bring me here" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Danny, "I've always liked you Annie, always have."

"I think I've got something we can both benefit from," said Annie, "I've got a deal for you."

Danny looked up.

"Let's hear it," he said.

Annie stood up and took an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"I've got something you've been after since I was twelve," said Annie, "You remember when I fell over board?"

"Yes," said Danny.

"You jumped in and saved me," said Annie, "Even though it was you who pushed me over."

Danny nodded.

"Well, I owe you one," said Annie, "So here's the deal, you get what you want and you release my dad, the crew and the Turners."

"How am I supposed to benefit from that?" asked Danny.

"You get my virginity, directions to the temple and my dad's blood all rolled into one," said Annie, standing behind Danny, "And I get my dad's freedom."

"You sure about this?" said Danny

"No," said Annie, "Do we have an accord?"

She extended one hand over his shoulder. Danny thought about it for one moment.

"Deal," he said, shaking her hand.

"Funny old world isn't it?" said Annie, sitting back in her seat and putting her feet on the table, "My dad kills your dad and I bring him back."

He stood up and looked at Annie.

"I think we should get this deal started," he said.

Annie almost dropped her apple in surprise.

Wyatt watched as Danny emerged from his quarters looking very smug. He knew something wasn't right. There had been some scuffling noises coming from there but Wyatt had no idea what had happened. He decided to go check on Annie.

"Annie?" he said, "Are you alright?"

He looked round the door. Annie was in a corner, still wearing the dress. But she was hugging her knees and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Annie?" he said.

Annie looked up at him with her dark eyes.

"Wyatt?" she sobbed.

Wyatt went over to her.

"Annie, what happened?" he said.

She said nothing and looked away.

Wyatt went down to her level and made her look at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Annie took a side ways glance over at a rug not far away. Wyatt looked over at it. There was a small patch of blood on it. Wyatt put two and two together.

"You didn't?" he said

"I had to," said Annie, "I had to save my dad."

"But Annie," started Wyatt.

"You think I enjoyed it?!" snapped Annie, "I hated it. I just looked away and tried to think of something else, anything. You were the one I thought of. You've always been there, Wyatt. More than anyone."

Wyatt looked at his feet.

"Wyatt," said Annie, nervously, "Please don't tell my dad."

"I won't say a word," said Wyatt.

He pulled Annie into a quick hug and then left. Annie looked out the window feeling miserable and regretting everything she had done.

Next day, Seann, Perry, Crooks and Slim came down to the brig.

"Where's my daughter?" demanded Jack.

"Annie's fine," said Slim, "Don't worry, Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain," corrected Jack, "Captain Sparrow."

"This isn't your ship, Jack," said Perry.

"In my day, we respected our elders," spat Jack."

"Well this is my day," said Perry.

They took Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Emma up on deck. Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the island not far away. Not again! Annie was stood next to Daniel in her own clothes again. When Jack came up, she looked away. She couldn't look at him.

"Thank you for joining us," said Daniel.

He turned to Annie.

"I kept my end of the deal," said Annie, "Now you keep yours."

Daniel pulled a pistol out of his belt and checked it.

"One shot," he said.

Instead of giving it to Jack, Daniel handed it to Annie.

"You're too trusting Annie," said Daniel.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her to the plank.

"Off you go," he said.

"You lying bastard," said Annie.

"You little whore," said Daniel playfully.

"What did you call her?" snarled Jack.

"What she is," said Daniel, "You see Jack, Annie thought she could buy your freedom with her virginity. She thought wrong."

Jack looked up at Annie who looked away.

"I thought I could save you," she said.

"Say goodbye to your little girl, Jack," said Daniel.

He stamped on the plank. It shook violently and Annie fell off with a small scream.

"Annie!" cried Jack, fighting free and running to the side of the ship.

Annie's hands slipped and she dropped the pistol. She started to swim after it but her brain was screaming from lack of oxygen. She quickly made her way to the surface. She shook her hair out of her eyes and looked up. Jack was looking down at her, relief in his eyes. Annie couldn't look him in the eye, not with him knowing what she had done. She dived down into the reef to recover her lost pistol. She was going to need it. Three weeks of a starving belly and thirst and that pistol would look real friendly. (A/n: Thanks Gibbs!) She found it lying on a piece of coral and snatched it up. She returned to the surface and swam towards the island, crawling onto the beach.

Jack watched as Annie became a black dot on the island, completely unmoving. His little girl had tried to save him yet again and now she was doomed to die lost and alone on the god forsaken spit of land that was now shrinking into the distance. His hands balled into fists and he looked at Daniel. Daniel was very pleased with himself, a smirk creeping across his face.

"You god damn son of a…" snarled Jack, launching himself at Daniel.

Daniel quickly pulled out his sword.

"I can't kill you, Jack," said Daniel, "I need you. Don't worry. I'm gonna get Annie. Once I've killed you and the Turners. Annie will have no where to go but back to me. Take them to the brig. We sail for Isla de Meurta."


	8. Just follow me

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but if you don't recognize it I probably created it.

**Chapter 8**

**Just follow me**

Annie's feet stumbled over the soft sand, turning and looking over her shoulder at the Blue Horizon as it headed into the distance.

"I'm a fool," she muttered to herself.

She looked at the island. A great many charred trees were scattered around, courtesy of Elizabeth's signal six years before. Annie started to walk round the island. It really wasn't that big. It took her less than an hour to slowly walk around the entire island. She wandered off in search of the cache of rum that her father had told her about. She gently knocked on each tree she came to, eventually finding the hollow one. Then three large paces. There wasn't any grass on that patch. A few jumps and she managed to put her foot through the rotten wood. "Damn," she said, "Bloody seawater. Rots everything."

She pulled her foot out of the trapdoor. She found the handle and gave it a tug. The rotten wood broke and she fell backwards with the handle still in her hand. She looked at the handle in her hand and groaned. She hauled herself up and began to rip away the rotten wood. When the hole was big enough, she lowered herself down. In the cache, she found a few bottles of rum leftover from her father's last trip there that Elizabeth had not burnt. She pulled herself back onto the sand and walked back to the beach. She dropped down, kicked off her boots and pulled the cork out of a bottle. She took a swig and began to feel better already. The rum was just what she needed to forget her father, the Turners and Daniel. Daniel. She never wanted to see him again. Her mind slipped back to the previous night. She screwed her eyes up and shook her head, trying to forget. She took another gulp of rum and another and another. She soon finished the bottle and moved onto the next, slowly falling into a drunken stupor and passing out just before midnight.

In her dreams, she returned to her Gramps' house. Her mother, beautiful and strong, stood in the doorway with warm and welcoming arms ready to hold her. "Mam?" said Annie, "Mam?"

"Annie, come on Annie," said Susan, "It's time to come in. Your adventures can wait."

Annie ran to her mother but the dream changed. She was sat on the floor beside her mother's bed, hearing her mother cough and holding her hand. The door creaked and opened. Curt came in and looked down at her. "Annie, come on," he said.

"But I have to stay with Mam," she found herself staying. This wasn't a dream, it was a memory. The door opened and Jack stepped in. Annie didn't recognize him. "Oh, Susie," said Jack, hurrying over to her. "Jack?" said Susan, "You're back?"

"Susie, I'm so sorry," said Jack, "I had no idea you were dying."

"Mam's dying?" said Annie, "No, she's not. She's just a little sick."

"Annie?" said Jack, "Oh, my little Annie."

"Dad?" asked Annie. Jack nodded. Annie got up and went up to Jack, putting her arms around her. For the first time in weeks she saw her mother's face. Susan Sparrow was ghostly pale. Annie turned away from her mother and hid her face in Jack's coat, smelling the salt from the sea air in it. "Annie, Jack," croaked Susan. Annie turned back to her mother. "Jack, I need you to take care of Annie, give her this when she's ready," she continued, placing one hand in Jacks, secretly concealing a gold locket, "Annie, take care of your dad and gramps for me." Her hand slid from Jack's and she stopped breathing. "Mam?" said Annie, "Mam, wake up." Annie gently shook Susan. "Mam!" she cried. Jack's hands closed round her arms and pulled her away.

"Leave her, Annie," said Jack, "She's gone to a better place. She's gone to be with God."

"But why her?" cried Annie, "Why didn't He take Gramps or you or me?"

"He takes the best ones first," said Jack, quietly, "Your mam's obviously got a special place in heaven to go to. And He felt she should come now." Annie felt darkness creeping in and her dream ended.

As she awoke the next morning, the first thing she felt was her head pounding. Once again she swore never to do it again. She couldn't open her eyes. The sun was far too bright for her. She thought about her memory, the day her mother had died. How her father had justified her death by talking about God. Annie didn't have much faith in God anymore. It just seemed He was trying to make her life as difficult as possible. But then she felt a shiver run down her spine. She quickly opened her eyes and looked north. There were black sails on the horizon. The Black Pearl!! It was coming in quickly! She looked up to the sky. "I still ain't forgiven you," she said. She stood up, stumbling. She found two dry pieces of wood and started to make a fire. The fire began smoke. Annie looked at the Pearl and willed the crew to see the smoke. They did and the Pearl changed direction and headed for the island. She waded out into the ocean and recognized old Curt Sparrow's face. "Gramps!" she cried, "Gramps! Over here!" She waved her hands wildly.

"Annie!" called Curt, "What happened? Why are you out here?"

"This ain't time for questions," yelled Annie, "Get me out of here!"

Curt and Jonathon shook their heads as their granddaughter was pulled aboard. She was soaked from the waist down after wading into the sea. She had barley acknowledged the crew when she was pulled into the captain's quarters by her grandfathers. "Alright, Annie," said Curt, "Explain."

"Well, me and Will found me dad," she said, "But we got caught by Danny." Jonathon sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands. "So I made a deal with Danny," continued Annie, "I give him what he wanted, a guide to the temple, dad's blood and…something else, and he let dad, the crew and the Turners go."

"So how did you end up on the island?" asked Curt, "And how were you planning to escape Danny?"

"Danny took what he wanted and sent me overboard," said Annie, "I was too trusting."

"You're like your dad," said Jonathon.

"I know," said Annie.

"And it's not a good thing," added Curt. Annie looked up at her grandfather. A retired pirate, he bore many scars just like Annie and Jack did but they did not hide the hate he had for Jack. As far as he and Jonathon were concerned, Jack cared for no one but himself and wasn't worth bothering about. But to Annie, he was the greatest person she had ever known. Sure, he hadn't been there when she was growing up but that was the life of a pirate's child. Annie had been inspired by her mother's tales of Jack. "I know you hate dad for all his mistakes," she said, "But he's still a Sparrow." She rolled up her sleeve, so her tattoo was visible. Curt's hand trailed to his sleeve and he slowly pulled it up. He looked down and saw an identical tattoo, a sparrow flying over the ocean with the sun setting in the background. He looked back up at Annie, her brown eyes were piercing. "Where are they headed?" asked Curt. Annie's cheeky smile spread up one side of her face, just like Jacks did when he was planning something. "Sails ho!" cried a voice. Annie hurried out of the captain's quarters and to the end of the ship. Jonathon and Curt followed. "Grandpa, give me your telescope," said Annie. Jonathon handed his telescope to her and Annie looked through it. It was a navy ship, a proud man stood at the front, Norrington. "Norrington," she snarled.

"Who?" asked Curt.

"Admiral Norrington," said Annie, "Let's just say we ain't exactly best mates. He's coming up with a bone in her teeth. We won't be able to get away."

"What do we do?" asked Curt.

"What are you asking me for?" said Jonathon, "I'm a landlord, not a pirate! You're a pirate."

"I'm the bloody pirate here," said Annie, "And I suggest we wait here."

The Hunter was now fully repaired. Norrington had planned to take the Black Pearl by force but found it waiting for him, Annie stood by the helm. He and two sailors climbed aboard. Annie remained where she was. "Miss Sparrow, are you going to come quietly?" asked the Admiral, rhetorically. "No," said Annie, "I'm going to make a deal with you."

"Let me get this straight," said Admiral Norrington, "You will offer us assistance to rescue the Turners and capture the crew of the Blue Horizon."

"And rescue my dad," interrupted Annie.

"And if we rescue your father, leave him and your grandfathers alone," said Norrington, "you will come quietly and take your punishment?"

"Aye," said Annie, "Do we have an accord?" She extended her hand. Norrington looked at it. "I don't bite," said Annie.

"How can I trust you?" he said.

"Me handshakes as good as a contract," said Annie, "And like a contract, waste too much time and it'll disappear. As will the Turner's chances of survival." She slowly began to withdraw her hand. Norrington quickly took it and shook her hand. "Good," said Annie, "Now, let's get Barbossa."

"I'm not comfortable with this situation," said Norrington. Annie rolled her eyes as she rowed. He'd been complaining ever since they had left the ships. "It wouldn't kill you to give me a hand," said Annie. This wasn't where she'd like to be, stuck in a rowing boat with Norrington. They had arrived at Isla de Meurta after a few hours and it had been agreed that Annie and Norrington should go ashore. They arrived at the shore and Norrington left Annie to pull the boat up. Norrington walked into the cave, Annie just behind him. The water was knee-deep and ice cold but Annie still waded through. "There's nothing here," said Norrington. Annie's eyes took in a gap in the abandoned loot. A gap where something had been lying for years but recently moved. "That's the problem. They've been and gone," said Annie, "Get back to the boat. I'll be along in a minute." Norrington left, wondering what she was planning.

After Norrington had gone, Annie looked towards the sky. "Ok, you owe me," said Annie, "Wherever you are, whoever you are, you owe me. I've put up with everything you've thrown at me. Mam, Dad, having to put up with Norrington. All I'm trying to do is save my dad. Sure he's a pirate but he's a good man. He's made mistakes but that's what you made him. Now come on, give me a hand." There was the sound of stone grinding against stone. Annie looked at the stone chest nearby. The lid had slid off revealing the gold treasure. Annie climbed up to it and looked at the gold. She looked up at the sky. "Ahh! Good plan," she said.

"Where to now, Miss Sparrow?" asked Norrington as he pushed the boat out.

"Just follow me, Admiral," said Annie, "Just follow me."

A/n: Yes, Annie did what you think she did.

'Coming up with a bone in her teeth' means coming up really fast.


	9. Getting to the temple

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If you don't recognize something from the film, I probably created it.

**Chapter 9**

**Getting to the temple**

"Can you see anything?" asked Danny, his hand resting on his pistol and his gaze resting on Will, Jack, Elizabeth and Emma. "No, Cap'n," said Wyatt, looking through the telescope at the island, "All I can see is jungle." He was lying. Something was moving in the trees. He knew Jack could see it too. His eyes had widened with fear. Legend said that only the truly cunning could pass through the jungle. Some evil lurked in the trees and vines; an evil that would kill any human it found. You didn't know it was there until your friends started disappearing. "Lads," yelled Danny, "Prepare the long boats. We go ashore all together. Leave Jack's crew here." He smiled, showing rather clean teeth for a pirate. "Come now," he said to the four next to him, "You'll be coming with me."

It was dark when the crew reached shore. Barbossa's bones were brought by a few brave souls. The smell of rotting made Emma sick. Once on the beach, the crew made a fire and tied Emma, Will and Jack to a post embedded in the sand. Elizabeth was dragged off towards Danny. He had a smirk on his face, much like the one he had worn after his deal with Annie. He pulled Elizabeth so she was looking at him. Though he was younger, he was the same height and much stronger than Elizabeth. "Now how did a pretty little thing like you end up with a useless whelp like him?" said Danny, nodding his head towards Will. He put one hand around her neck and pulled her head down to whisper in her ear. "Forget about him," he whispered, "And I'll show you a real man." Elizabeth lifted her head back up and snarled, "Drop dead." She spat at his feet.

"Wench," hissed Danny and he hit so she fell to the ground, "Tie her up!" Wyatt helped Elizabeth to her feet and escorted her over to the others. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Turner," said Wyatt as he tied her to the post, "He's just nervous about bringing his father." Wyatt was unaware that he was being watched.

Annie had Norrington breathing down her neck again. She could just make out Wyatt in the light from the fire. It was a cloudy night so the moon couldn't help. "Well?" asked Norrington, "What can you see?"

"The Turners are still alive," said Annie, "Elizabeth is going to have a nasty bruise though. Looks like she got on the wrong side of Danny. My dad's alive too."

"How many are there?" asked Norrington.

"Entire crew by looks of it," said Annie, "They ain't planning on returning as normal humans. Blue Horizon should be easy to take when they've gone. We have to make 'em think there is more than one ship. Scare them into moving on into the jungle."

"How do you propose we do that?" said Norrington sarcastically.

"I'll toddle over to the Horizon with a few men," said Annie, "You move over that way and the Pearl goes the other way. We let the canons fire and they'll think they have the entire navy on their tail."

"Fine," said Norrington, "Gillette, go with miss Sparrow and help her."

"I'll take my grandpa as well," said Annie, "Gramps can take over the Pearl." The ships moved into position and the canons were loaded. Annie and Gillette liberated the crew of the Pearl from Danny's brig and they helped fire the canons.

In the empty night, the sound of many canons sounded. Danny and his crew looked around. They could see flares in the black night. "They found us," he said, "Pack up! We're moving on!" The crew quickly extinguished the fire and collected their prisoners. They disappeared into the jungle.

Annie was on shore by the time Norrington arrived with the entire crew of the Hunter and the Black Pearl. "Where'd they go?" asked Gibbs. Annie pointed towards the jungle.

"Say we're not going in there," he said.

"Sorry Gibbs," said Annie, "But that's exactly where we're going."

Elizabeth held onto Emma's hand as one of the crew pushed her roughly along. Daniel was next to them. Emma suddenly stopped. Daniel stopped. "Cap'n?" said one of the crew. Daniel stooped down to Emma's level. "Which way?" he said softly. Emma looked around. "This way," she said, pointing west towards the center of the island.

"Good," he said. They started off again, following Emma. Will and Jack were being half-dragged along. Jack had the stiff-legged reluctance of a dog about to be fixed and Will couldn't blame him. Danny didn't look like he was going to let them go alive. He hoped that Annie had been able to get off the island and get help. But that nasty voice in the back of his mind added, '_Even if she did, Norrington would rather hang her than accept a pirate's help again_.' Will thought he heard something move in the trees around them. He looked behind him. The waist-high grass was swaying as if something small was running very quickly up to them. Jack hissed as he looked behind too. The boy at the very end of the group suddenly disappeared with a scream. Danny stopped and looked back. Three more disappeared, their blood-curdling screams piercing the air.

Annie stopped as she heard the screams. She heard the grass move as something came towards them. One of Norrington's crew disappeared. The rest began to panic as another disappeared, screaming. "Hold your ground!" yelled Annie, "Stay together and keep your guns pointed at ground!" Norrington opened his mouth to protest.

"Trust me," she said. She knelt down and crawled through the grass. She heard a high-pitched chatter in some language she didn't know. She parted the grass and found two skeletal creatures. "I don't believe it!" she said, "They're real." The creatures turned around. They were small, no bigger than monkeys and carried small weapons of stone. They looked as if they had the curse of Isla de Muerta on them. One of them raised some kind of hollow tube to its mouth and blew through it. Small barbs flew from the tube and into Annie's throat. Annie pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the head of the creature. The shot caused several of Norrington's men to jump. Annie reappeared some twenty feet away from them, pulling the barbs from her neck. "Pygmies!" she shouted.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's alright," said Annie. Norrington didn't notice that Annie wasn't bleeding. The high-pitched chatter Annie had heard was back and it was getting louder. "Let's move," said Annie and she broke into a run. Norrington and his men followed.

Danny had now picked Emma up and was running. His men were disappearing quickly and he had to get to the temple quickly. Wyatt, Perry and Slim were forcing Elizabeth, Will and Jack along. Two more carrying Barbossa's bones. The jungle stopped suddenly and in the circle of no trees, there stood an impressive Aztec temple. Danny dropped Emma and walked up to it. He laughed as he traced the writings with his hand from the light of a torch he had taken from Seann. "The temple of renewed life!" he said, "After years of searching, I've finally found it!" He turned to his crew or what was left of it, some twenty members or so. "Well, lads, this is where we part for a while," he said, "Me, Jack, the Turners and Wyatt will go in. We'll come out when it's over. Don't let anyone in, especially Smut's sister."

"Half-sister," added Smut. His arm was bleeding where Carlton had grabbed it when he was killed.

The pygmies were still chasing Annie and Norrington. They had lost ten men from Norrington's crew and Felix from Jack's crew had fallen down and not got back up. Annie suddenly stopped. There was a patch of sand on the track they were following. Something didn't seem right. Annie knew they weren't following the same path as Danny but she felt this path led to the temple as well. She didn't want to go in the grass again. "Why have we stopped?" asked Norrington.

"Something is not right," said Annie. One of Norrington's men, Ward, gave a snort of disgust. "Why should we believe you?" he said, stepping forward, "I bet there's nothing wrong and she's just stalling us." He stepped forward onto the sand and disappeared before he could even say anything. "Told you," she said, "Quicksand. Stick to the stones around it and you won't join your friend." She stepped gingerly onto one of the rocks sticking up. It didn't sink so she hopped across and reached the other side easily. "Come on," she said. One by one the men and Anamaria got across. The track didn't lead much further. They came to the edge of the jungle and found themselves looking down on the camp of the Blue Horizon. A campfire had been lit and they were sat, watching the way they had come. Curt pulled out his telescope and looked down. "The Turners are missing," he said, "So is Jack. I can't tell about the crew, I don't know 'em well enough. How about you, Annie?" Annie took the telescope and looked down. "Looks like the pygmies got most of them, only about twenty of them left," she said, "Wyatt and Danny are missing, probably inside. I think we can take 'em. Norrington, get your men to form a semicircle around the back of them and walk in slowly. They won't put up much of a fight when they see they're surrounded by us and jungle."

"How can you be sure?" asked Norrington.

"I'm not," said Annie, "You'll just have to trust me." Norrington nodded to his men, who spread out in both directions, as did the other crews. Slowly, they crept in, surrounding the remainder of the Blue Horizon crew. "Put down your weapons," ordered Norrington. Seann turned and saw him and Annie. "How did you get off that island?" he asked

"That's for me and the man upstairs to know," said Annie.

"Put down your weapons," repeated Norrington.

"Why should we?" snarled Smut. The men completed a full circle around the boys.

"My dear brother," said Annie to Smut, "You've got nowhere to run and hide. Looks like the Sparrow luck just kicked in for you." Smut looked around to see members of the navy and crew of the Black Pearl. He took out his pistol and threw it on the ground. He slowly raised his hands and placed them on his head, a sign of defeat. The others followed suit.

"Parley?" said Seann nervously to the Murtogg and Mullroy who both had their rifles pointing at him.

With the crew of the Blue Horizon captured, it was time to rescue the Turners and Jack. Annie collected another pistol from the weapons of the crew. "What's going on inside that head of yours?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm going in alone," said Annie. Curt and Jonathon looked shocked at their granddaughter's words. "You're daft," said Anamaria, "You're daft, Annie."

"Daft like Jack," added Gibbs.

"All of you wait out here," said Annie, "I'll hop inside, negotiate the safe return of the Turners and my dad and we'll get out of here."

"I'm not comfortable with the situation," said Norrington, "How do we know that you won't switch sides?"

"How about I go throw you into that quicksand we came across?" replied Annie. She sheathed her sword and entered the temple. As she disappeared in, the clouds moved and the pale light of the moon lit up the faces of those who could now only wait.

A/n: I had to borrow a few lines from the movie. This is a toned down version of my original idea, which involved killing Smut. But seriously, let me know what you think. Review me. No flames please.


	10. The temple of renewed life

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If you don't recognize something from the movie I probably invented it/them.

A/n: I've been feeling really inspired recently for this story so I'm focusing all my attention on this. It's taken a while because I lost my original notes which have the plot written in them! Without them even I can't remember what's supposed to happen in each chapter! But after a huge clear out, I've finally found them…under my bed with a three-week-old apple and other substances which seem to have taken on a life of their own. I also saw Kevin McNally (Gibbs) on TV last night.

**Chapter 10**

**The temple of renewed life**

Gibbs looked at the entrance to the temple. "Well?" he said, "What do we do?"

"We wait," said Jonathon. Curt grunted his approval. He was too busy watching Smut. So this was the son of that whore Jack had been going off with. What Jack was thinking, he'd never know. This boy was the reason Susan had been very ill. She had tried to do right by the boy when she had found out about him. She had tried to treat him as if he was one of her own but she couldn't. Especially after her own son had been killed. Annie had become her top priority and after Jack took off, Susan had struggled. Smut's mother kept coming and demanding money to look after Smut. Susan had given her as much as she could. Too much, she hadn't had enough to buy medicine when she was sick. "Ain't much of a grandfather, are you?" spat Smut, glaring at Curt. Curt swung his hand and hit Smut's face with the back of it. "You're a piece o'scum," growled Curt, "If you weren't my flesh and blood…"

"If I weren't your flesh and blood, I'd have shot you, Jack and Annie a long time ago," snarled Smut, "But then there's the Code."

"What Code?" asked Norrington.

"Pirates Code," said Gibbs, "It's a few rules for a pirate's life. One of 'em is you can't kill family."

"I prefer to think of 'em as more like guidelines than actual rules," said Curt. Something moved in the temple, close to the exit. Everyone looked. "Stay on guard," said Gibbs, "There's all kinds of cursed beasts round here."

Annie picked her way through the passage. She could hear small bones crumbling beneath her feet. She could hear rats running around in the dark and water dripping somewhere. She shuddered. "I hate rats," she muttered. She felt on run across her foot. She squealed and pulled her foot away. She angrily kicked the wall at her stupidity but only added a throbbing foot to her frustration. She limped on. She could hear someone chanting in some kind of ancient language. It was Danny's voice. She could see a light not far off. She ran towards it through water and other undesirable things. She emerged in a hall. Torches were lit around the edge and there were similar symbols on the walls to the outside. Jack was stood next to Danny. In front of him was an altar on which there was a rotting pile of bones. Annie swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. Danny held up a dagger. Annie looked around. Wyatt was stood next to the Turners. There was no one else there. Danny moved the dagger so it was against Jack's neck. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," she said loudly. Danny stopped and looked at Annie. She walked up to him while Wyatt stared dumbstruck that she was still alive. Danny put the dagger back into his belt and looked at Annie. He looked at her with malice in his eyes. "How did you get off that island?" he asked.

"Never underestimate the importance of family," said Annie.

"You always did speak in riddles," said Danny, "What do you want? Your father's freedom? You already tried, it didn't work."

"I've got a better deal," said Annie, "You see, Jack's blood is old, right?"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" protested Jack. Annie shot him a look that clearly said shut up.

"As I was saying, you wouldn't want to bring old Barbossa back with old, weak blood," continued Annie, "You want young, fresh blood. My blood."

"Why would yours work?" asked Danny. Annie gently tapped the side of Danny's head.

"Hello? The lights are on but no one's home?" she said, "I'm Jack's daughter, remember? I have his blood." A smile crept across Danny's voice.

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp," he said, indicating Jack.

"No by all means kill him," said Annie, "Just don't give him responsibility like bringing your dad back. He's useless." Danny laughed.

"Anything else?" he asked. Annie thought for a second.

"Yeah," she said, "Let him and the Turner's have a chance to run for it."

"You think I'm going to let them go?" he said.

"Well, think about it, what do you need them for?" said Annie, "You've found the temple, you can use my blood, what you dragged Will along for, I'll never know."

Danny thought about it. It was a good deal. At least he thought it was. Plus Annie would be under his control. It was the one thing he'd always wanted, to control the youngest Sparrow. She'd always been a rebel and had rarely followed orders but if he could control her, he would be a force to be reckoned with. Especially with Annie's reputation for being ruthless and quite an adept torturer. "Agreed," he said, "We have an accord." He held out his hand. Annie shook it and they sealed the deal. "It'll be fun," he said, "Having you work for me, scrubbing the decks. And it'll be fun tracking down your old man. I like a challenge." Annie smiled. He really was an idiot. An idiot with bad breath. Danny turned to Wyatt. "Let 'em go," he said, "We have no use for them. Jack, you're free." Wyatt untied the Turners. Will picked up Emma and held her tight. Jack looked confused as Wyatt pushed him and the Turners towards the passage that they had entered through. Jack tried to protest but Elizabeth took hold of his arm and pulled him along. Jack took what he felt was sure to be his last look at his daughter. She smiled at him, that cheeky Sparrow grin that spread up one side of her face. He saw her wink. She was so confident that she would be ok. He gave her a salute. She smiled again before he followed Elizabeth and Will down the passage. The passage was dark and they made the journey, blind in the darkness. Will was carrying Emma and Jack had hold of Elizabeth's hand. Jack kept one hand on the wall, feeling his way down the passage. He saw a silver light near. "Look, we're nearly there," he said.

"Mama, I can see the moon," called Emma. They emerged out of the temple. Norrington, Jonathon and Curt stood up. "Are you alright?" asked Curt. Jack looked terrified.

"Jack, who is this?" asked Elizabeth seeing the look on his face.

"D…d…dad," stuttered Jack.

"Jack," said Curt.

"Your father?" said Elizabeth. She looked carefully at the two men. They had the same dark eyes. It seemed to be a family trait that Annie had inherited. Looking at his clothes, piracy was the family business too. "Hello Curt," said Will. Curt's expression softened when he saw Will. "Where's Annie?" asked Gibbs. Jonathon and Curt looked at Jack. Jack looked at his feet. "She fell behind," he said.

"Curse her!" snarled Gibbs, "She's always putting others before herself."

"Well, I will respect the agreement me and Miss Sparrow made," said Norrington, "Mr. Sparrow, you and your crew are free to go when we reach the shore."

"Annie made a deal with you?" asked Jack.

"To save you," said Curt, "Let's get out of here. Annie has given us time to run." He turned and helped the navy men to escort the crew of the Blue Horizon back through the forest.

Annie sidled up to the altar and looked down at the corpse. "Not many men would dare disturb the bones of the dead," she said.

"Well, the world is at stake here, I think I don't mind moving one man's bones," said Danny, "Even if it is my father."

"My old man always said he was really surprised that Barbossa was a father," said Annie.

"Your old man was a fool," said Danny. Annie grinned. 'She is so full of herself,' thought Danny, 'What a shock it'll be for her when she finds out what I've got planned.'

"So what do we have to do?" asked Annie. Danny grinned to himself. He walked up to her and stood too close for comfort. "Well," he whispered, "I've already done the chant, all that remains is the blood offering. Hold out your arm." Annie held out her arm and rolled up her sleeve. Wyatt watched as she did this. He knew what Danny was planning. He had that gleam in his eye. The murderous gleam. His brain was yelling at him to warn her, to tell her what Danny was going to do. He wasn't going to let Jack escape. Danny knew that once Jack was on the ocean he was uncatchable and wasn't planning on letting him get that far. Danny pulled the dagger out of his belt. He held it out in front of him, showing Annie that it was sharp. Very sharp. He turned it in his fingers so the point was facing Annie. That was when Annie began to suspect something and frowned. "You shouldn't frown, Annie," said Danny, "You won't make a very pretty corpse if you do." He pulled the dagger back and impaled it in Annie's heart. Annie took a sharp intake of breath. She looked down at the dagger in her chest. Her knees gave way beneath her and she collapsed next to the altar. Her breathing was nothing more than gasps which weren't giving her the air she desperately needed. Danny bent down and turned Annie's face to look at him. "No one makes a fool of me," he said, "Anabelle Sparrow." Annie kept on gasping for breath as he turned and left, waiting for her to die.


	11. Curses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N (it's a long one): Relax, I said before I was planning to send this in as an idea for the sequel which went down the toilet due to the fact I have no way of communicating with Ted and Terry (a minor technicality). Now, what kind of a movie kills off the main character, huh? I'm getting really excited cos I've read a summary for the POTC sequel! This is just what I've read on a movie site that's never let me down so far. Yes, Jack's back! Yes, Ragetti and Pintel are back! Yes, Will's back! I have reasons to go see it when it comes out. (2006, are you mad!) Boo, Norrington's back! I have a reason not to go see it! Boo, Will and Elizabeth are getting married! (Teenage hearts start breaking) I know we saw it coming but it still doesn't make it right. (Starts crying at thought of Will not being single) Plus can't wait for Kingdom of Heaven, Orli plays yet another blacksmith but he's got the lead role which means more screen time with which to drool over him. Ok, I'm done being random. Please review me. I haven't got any complaints so far. **

**Chapter 11**

**Curses**

Danny grinned to himself as he walked away from the dying girl. That'll teach her to mess with him. He was still grinning when he looked up at Wyatt. He could see horror in the boy's face. "What's the matter with you?" asked Danny. Wyatt just stared in horror at the altar. Danny spun around and looked. Annie was standing up! She stood up straight and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She looked at the dagger in her heart. She looked confused as if she couldn't remember how it had got there. The two boys before her were gaping at her, their mouths hanging open. Annie straightened her hat before looking at Danny. "Couldn't pull that out, could you, mate?" she said. The boys stared at her.

"Alright then," she said and she pulled the dagger out. There was blood on it but Annie wiped it off onto her coat as if it were perfectly normal to return from the dead. "How did you do that?" asked Danny. Annie grinned her one-sided grin. She looked up. A patch of moonlight was coming through a hole in the temple. She stepped into the light. Her skin and flesh disappeared and her clothes rotted, revealing Annie's secret weapon. She pulled out a gold medallion from her shirt. "You're not the only one who knows about that curse," she said. Danny reached for his sword and pulled it out. "What you going to do with that?" asked Annie, "Kill me? Good luck."

"Wretch!" yelled Danny and he swung at Annie. It impaled itself where her stomach used to be. Annie's skeletal hand took hold of Danny's wrist. She pulled herself along the sword, right up to the hilt. She looked Danny square in the eye. Even in her skeletal form she had a fire in her eyes. She let out a mighty yell that echoed into the night that surrounded them.

As they ran through the forest, the others heard the yell. Jack stopped for a moment. "Annie," he said, "Annie!" He tried to run back but Curt stopped him.

"No Jack," he said, "She has given us time we need. Don't make it be in vain!" Jack turned and carried on. A faint squeal was heard and the long grass rustled. "Not these guys again," said Smut. The group now had no choice but to run.

"Everyone as fast as you can," yelled Jack. Everyone started running. Emma had begun to cry in terror. Curt tripped and fell. Jack dropped down and found him. "Come on, Dad," he said.

"Why do you care if I live or die?" snarled Curt.

"Because no matter what, you're my father," said Jack, "Nothing will ever change the fact that you raised me after mum died." He held out his hand. Curt took it. Jack pulled Curt to his feet and they ran with the rest of the group.

Back at the temple, Danny had pulled his sword out of Annie. They were circling each other like a pair of dogs. Annie had drawn her own sword. Wyatt could have sworn both of them had got bigger, trying to intimidate the other. Danny made the first move. He yelled and charged at Annie. She met his blow and countered it by pushing him back. Danny immediately launched himself again at her, pushing her back towards the altar. He aimed a swipe at her. Annie jumped to avoid it and winced as she heard the sickening crunch of bone beneath her boots. Danny, being a superstitious pirate, looked on in horror. Annie swung her sword and deftly beheaded the remains of her father's mutinous first mate. Danny climbed up onto the altar and began to fight her again. Wyatt didn't know what to do except watch his captain and his friend fight. He knew there was only one outcome: Danny's death. Danny knew this too. He fought helplessly as Annie fought him against the wall. He blocked her lethal blow to the neck. "Don't just stand there, O'Connell!" he yelled, "Do something." A distant memory cropped up in the back of Wyatt's mind. Something his father had once told him, 'Better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path.' Well, there was no way Danny was going to survive this. Wyatt drew his sword. Danny smiled but his face faltered as Wyatt stood beside Annie. "You mutinous little bastard!" yelled Danny. Wyatt smiled.

"I should have mutinied the moment you suggested this," said Wyatt. Danny ducked and managed to evade their blades. He ran for the exit. A gunshot resounded in the temple and Danny fell to the ground as blood gushed from his wound. The pistol in Annie's hand was still smoking. "We have to move," she said. She took Wyatt's arm and half-dragged him out. "What's going on?" he asked the skeletal Annie who had hold of him.

"Haven't you heard the story?" she asked. Wyatt shook his head. Annie sighed and carried on walking towards the forest. "If the blood of a freshly-killed person touches the wall of the temple then it will blow up, got it?" she snapped. Wyatt gulped. Annie broke into a run and Wyatt followed.

"We have to go back!" shouted Jack as he stood on the deck of the Hunter.

"Jack, that's suicide," stated Gibbs.

"It's my little girl, Gibbs, how would you feel if it were your Rosie out there?" said Jack.

"It wouldn't be my Rosie," said Gibbs, feeling angry with Jack for bringing up Gibbs' dead daughter, "Because she was never a pirate and she's dead, no thanks to you!"

"Gibbs, I didn't mean for her to be killed, how was I supposed to know that those tribesmen would kill her?" said Jack.

"I am the commanding officer for this vessel," piped up Norrington, "And I say we leave Annie where she is."

"You have no idea do you?" hissed Jack, "You have no idea how it feels when your only child is out there, and could very well die!" A soft cough came from Smut.

"Oh, shut up, boy!" shouted Jack, "You would dance on my grave." An expression crossed Smut's face that clearly said 'fair point'. He would have.

Annie and Wyatt were still running. They ran down the beaten path, on either side they could hear the pygmies running past them. "Err, Annie, why aren't they…" started Wyatt. "Because, Wyatt, they know what's gonna happen!" yelled Annie.

_Back at the temple, the blood of Danny was getting closer and closer to the wall. It trickled along the patterns on the floor._

Annie ran quickly round a corner and past a tree. Wyatt followed but he caught his foot on a tree root and fell to the ground with a crash. Annie wheeled around and went back to him. Wyatt sat up and rubbed his ankle. It was so painful. He pulled his boot off to look. Blood was running down his foot and the bone was sticking out of his skin. It was broken. "Go Annie," he said, "Go!"

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

"If you help me, we'll never make it," he said.

"I'm staying right here," said Annie, placing one hand on his neck. Wyatt looked quickly back in the direction of the temple then faced Annie. "Annie, there's some thing I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," he said.

"Best say it quick," said Annie.

"I…i…I love you Annie," said Wyatt, "And when I say 'love you', I mean like this." He bent forward and placed a kiss on Annie's mouth.

_Danny's blood trickled further and finally touched the side of the temple._

Everyone on the Hunter flinched as the fireball shot up into the air where the temple had stood.

Annie didn't take her eyes off Wyatt as the flames rolled towards them and consumed them both.

Jack ran towards the side of the ship facing the island. "No!" he yelled, "No! Annie!" The whole island was engulfed in flames, setting it off against the pink of the sunrise. "No," said Jack weakly, as his knees gave way beneath him. His little girl was gone. Gone forever.


	12. Hang me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**A/n: I'm glad you guys like this fiction. As some of you have suggested in your reviews, yes, Annie is based on Jack. She's supposed to be a mini, female version of him only with better luck and a bit smarter cos lets face it, Jack isn't exactly Einstein. In case you were wondering and I can't remember if I mentioned this before but Curt was introduced as I once read Johnny Depp (I Love You, Johnny) wanted Jack's dad to be in the sequel so Keith Richards (from the Rolling Stones in case you didn't know and inspiration for Jack) could be in it. According to my sources, unfortunately no such part is in existence. Oh well, you can't always get what you want. Also, is it me or does Jack Sparrow kinda remind you of Jack O'Neill from Stargate? The next chapter will sadly be the last of this story.**

**Chapter 12**

**Hang me**

Emma began to cry and hid her face in Will's shirt. Jack knelt at the railing, staring at the burning jungle. "Annie," he whispered faintly. Elizabeth looked from Jack to Will to the shocked crews. Even Smut seemed shocked. She walked up to Jack. She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jack," she said quietly. Jack broke down sobbing.

"She's gone!" he sobbed, "My little girl is gone!"

"Jack, Annie was a brave young woman," started Elizabeth.

"Woman!" snapped Jack, "She was my little girl. She weren't even sixteen! All those years I missed, and in the last five…I never once told her how much I loved her." He started to howl like a wounded dog. Norrington spoke loudly so he could be heard over Jack. "I shall honour Annie's deal with me," he said, "Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Rose, you and the crew of the Black Pearl are free to go." He looked down at Jack, his face full of pity.

"As are you, Captain," he said. Jack looked down at the floor.

"Captain? That's the most respect you've ever shown me," said Jack, "Too bad my daughter had to die for it. I don't want to be free. Commodore…"

"Admiral," said Norrington, "It's Admiral Norrington."

"Admiral," said Jack, "I want you to take me back to Port Royal and hang me."

"Jack, no!" shouted Will.

"I've got nothing left, Will," said Jack, "My wife's dead, my kids are dead. All I've got is a ship too famous to hide on, a father who hates me and a bastard for a son. The only thing for me is the noose."

"I don't hate you, son," said Curt, "I hated some of the things you did."

"I hate you," muttered Smut. Gibbs slapped Smut around the back of his head. Curt ignored Smut. "I never hated you," said Curt, "You're my son. That will never change." Jack nodded his head. "I still want Norrington to hang me," said Jack, "If I hadn't done the things I've done then Annie would still be alive. She would have had both parents when she was growing up. Not living in some stinking house in Tortuga with only her mother and people telling her that her father was no good. No, I deserve the noose." Norrington shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "Are you sure?" he said. Jack nodded his head. "Let the others go," he said, "But I stay."

"Jack, no, you're a good man," said Will.

"I've got nothing Will," said Jack, "Annie was my last reason for living and she's gone."

Will sighed and tightened his grip on Emma. If Emma and Elizabeth died, he wouldn't have anything to live for. Norrington nodded at Jack's request. Will glared at him. He could see a faint smirk on his face. Jack's child had just died and all Norrington could think of was the praise he would receive for hanging the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean. Two officers took Jack by the arms and walked him down to the brig. Curt sighed as his son disappeared below deck. "There goes my last one," he said. Will looked at Curt. "You had another child?" he asked. Curt nodded.

"Jack had a little sister, May we named her," said Curt, "She was killed by an untimely cannon blast when she was five. My wife, Anabelle, Annie's namesake, died giving birth to her. It seems every woman in my family is doomed to die prematurely. My own mother died when she was young. Yet I linger. I'm in the winter of my years yet He won't give me a break and let me kick the bucket." He pointed upwards towards the sky, indicating he'd been talking about God. He looked round at the pirates who had been saved by his granddaughter. "Well, you miserable dogs, hop to it before Fish-face changes his mind," said Curt. Will saw Norrington frown at the ill-gotten nickname. As he made to climb into one of the long boats, Curt saw Norrington's face and smiled. "Thought I hadn't heard about that one, eh?" he said before climbing in. He disappeared as the boats were lowered. As they rowed away, Curt took off his hat and bowed to the Turners.

Jack looked so lonely in his cell. Will was watching from the doorway at his good friend. Jack looked completely miserable. Will gave up. He couldn't watch him any longer. He walked over to the cell and sat down in front of the cell. "Change your life, don't they?" murmured Jack. "Huh?" said Will, oblivious to what Jack was talking about.

"Kids," said Jack, "When you're growing up you can't imagine ever having them. Then when they arrive, you can't imagine life without them. It's like they become your life force. You need them and they need you." Will nodded his head.

"I remember the day Annie was born," said Jack, his eyes glazed over as he remembered, "I was stuck outside that room all day. Then I hear this little voice crying out. Then another one. I remember thinking, 'Twins. I got twins'. Then Susie's mother opened that door and let me in. And she put this little thing in my hands. It was Annie. She was so small; I could hold her in one hand. I remember saying to her that I'd never let anyone hurt her. I made the same promise to my son. I failed. He died. Then I hurt Annie by disappearing off for Isla de Muerta. I was so scared that someone else would hurt them. I ended hurting them."

"Emma wasn't small," said Will, "I remember being given her and wondering how something like her came from Elizabeth. You're not alone Jack. I also made a promise to Emma that no one would ever hurt her."

"I never told you about Susie, did I?" said Jack. Will shook his head.

"Ahh, Susie Rose," said Jack, "By far the prettiest girl in Tortuga. She was working in her father's pub the night I met her. She smiled and gave me a free pint. She eyed up your father too but saw the wedding ring. We'd just come in, looking for a crew to go to Isla de Muerta and she showed us the first bit of kindness. She didn't care that I was a pirate. It was a matter of months later I found out she was pregnant. I just knew that she and those kids would make me happy. But I blew it…"

"With Scarlett?" said Will. Jack nodded.

"Aye, it was just before my wedding when she told me about Smut," said Jack, "God, I was so scared I'd lose Susie that day. But she stuck by me. She never deserved all that she went through with me. My dad was right. I am a lousy father. I walked out on my baby girl when her brother died and didn't see her for almost ten years." Jack looked Will in the eye and became very serious. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Before she died," said Jack, "Susie gave me this." He held out a small gold locket, "She told me to give it to Annie on her sixteenth birthday. Today." Will looked at Jack.

"Annie wasn't even sixteen?" he said. Jack shook his head.

"Will, do me one last favor mate," said Jack, "Take this and throw it in the sea. I don't want it where I'm going." He gave the locket to Will.

"But Jack…" started Will.

"I've no need for gold in hell," said Jack. He turned away from Will, showing that the conversation was finished. Will stood up slowly and made his way up to the deck.

Elizabeth and Emma were stood at the far end of the ship. Will went and stood next to his wife and daughter. "What did he say?" asked Elizabeth.

"He just told me about his wife and Annie," said Will, "He wants me to throw this in the ocean. He was supposed to give it to Annie." He showed her the locket. Elizabeth sighed.

"We had better do as he wishes," she said, "We don't want a vengeful ghost Jack coming after us." Will sighed and traced the patterns on the locket. He threw it as far as he could. The locket plunged into the blue ocean with a splash. Will put his arm around Elizabeth and pressed a kiss to her head as the locket vanished from sight.

The locket floated on the water, back towards the still smoking island. The frothy water swept it up onto the shore. For a few moments, it lay undisturbed on the blackened sands. Then a hand, dirty from the smuts of burnt wood, picked it up. Annie Sparrow was very much alive and well. She held the small locket in her hand, recognizing it as her mothers. She looked up at the sun which shone brightly down on her sooty face then out to the sea. A ship was coming. A ship with black sails. Black sails that were full of holes and the Jolly Roger flying from the mast. She smiled to herself. She really wasn't that stupid and was far luckier than her father. Now she had the rescue him and they would once again become the infamous father-daughter pirate duo, Jack and Annie Sparrow.


	13. Flying the nest

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, but if it weren't in the movie, I created it/them.**

**A/N: Wahh! Last chapter! I can't believe I've finished this fiction but as I once said to my friend, halfelfgirl, 'POTC will never end so long as Norrington has an ass to kick.' (In case you haven't noticed I don't like Norrington). So don't worry, there will be more POTC fan fictions from me. I'm thinking of doing a Charmed-POTC crossover and a LOTR-POTC crossover cos I love crossovers! Also, pirate-haters, ye be warned, I shan't tolerate thee!**

**Chapter 13**

**Flying the nest**

Will tried to keep himself stood still. If he pulled another escape attempt like last time, he would end up being hung. He couldn't do that; he couldn't abandon Emma and Elizabeth even if it were for Jack. He looked at Norrington, for any signs of the Admirals humanity.

But the Admiral was smiling to himself. It didn't seem to occur to him that he was hanging a father and a son. Jack was nothing more than a pirate, a fly James longed to swat. He suppressed the urge to punch Norrington. (A/N: Don't we all!) Will's hand tightened around Elizabeth's. "Will, stop it," she whimpered after a while, "Will, you're hurting me!" Will ignored her. Elizabeth tried to pry his hand off hers but his grip was too strong. "Will!" she cried. Will looked at her. She was in pain so he quickly let go. She whimpered slightly and rubbed her hand. Will had never hurt her before and it scared her. If he had held on any longer, her bones may have been broken. Will was shocked that he had hurt her. He had loved Elizabeth for half his life and he had never once hurt her. "I…I'm sorry," he whispered. Elizabeth nodded. Swann sighed. Jack was being brought out. People were pelting him with rotten fruit and stones. But Jack didn't seem to notice; he was staring hopefully at the noose. "Today, we see a pirate die," said Swann.

"No," said Will, "Today we see a father and a son die."

"His fate is regrettable," said Swann, "But he asked to be hung. I'm sorry Will, I know he's your friend. And I'm sorry for Annie's fate too."

None of the adults noticed a young woman stood in front of them. She wore a red dress and a large black hat. At the word 'Annie', she turned her head slightly and caught Emma's sight. Emma took in the girl's dark eyes and hair, the red dress, the bandage on her right hand and more importantly the golden locket. The same locket her father had thrown into the ocean a few days before. The girl gave her a wink and a smile. Emma giggled. "Shh, Emma," scolded Elizabeth, "This is no time to be laughing." Will leaned in and spoke to his wife. "From now on, she is never left alone with Norrington," he whispered. His wife nodded in agreement. Emma had been watching her parents but now turned back to the girl. But the girl was gone. She had disappeared into the crowd gathered around the scaffold. Emma looked for her. She was too short to see the people at the front. She walked over to her father and tugged on his shirt. "Father, I can't see," she said, "Pick me up!" Will picked her up. Emma scanned the crowd again. The girl had completely vanished. "What's wrong Emma?" asked Will.

"Nothing, father," said Emma.

The hangman pushed Jack onto the platform. He held him over the trap door and lowered the noose and put it over Jack's head. "Any last words, pirate scum?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Jack, "After I'm dead…take a bath." The hangman slapped Jack across the face. The official stepped up and stopped the hangman from hitting Jack again. He stood on Jack's right side and opened up a scroll. Three marines began to beat drums, each beat sounding ominous. "Jack Sparrow," said the official loud and clear for the crowd to hear, "We have heard your trial for your willful commission of crimes against the Crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the British Royal Navy, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England," Jack smiled of the fond memory of that escapade, "sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. For these crimes, you are sentenced on this day to be hung by the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul." The beat of the drums sped up as the hangman prepared to drop the trap door. Suddenly the girl in the red dress jumped up onto the platform. The hangman reached for an ax and swung it at her. She ducked and the ax hit the beam and cut the rope around Jack's neck. The girl whipped her hat off and pulled it over the hangman's face, blinding him. She pushed him back wards off the platform. She went and quickly untied Jack's hands. "Hello, dad," she said.

"Annie?" he said, "How did you…actually don't tell me, I don't wanna know."

"Err, can I suggest running?" she said. The marines and Norrington were running towards them. The two Sparrows jumped off the platform and ran through the people. Marines were running at them from the other direction too. Jack and Annie quickly disposed of them without killing them. They soon found themselves stood on the same wall Jack had escaped from all those years before. They both looked down at the rocks and then back. Norrington, Swann, the Turner's and the marines were stood there. "Give yourselves up," said Norrington, "You have nowhere left to go."

"Oh, really?" said Annie.

"I trust that you will all remember this as the day you almost caught Jack," said Jack

"And Annie," added Annie.

"Sparrow," the two said together and they jumped from the wall. The loud splash showed they had landed clear of the rocks. Everyone ran up to the wall and looked down. Annie's red dress was visible from their height and they saw that she and Jack were moving into open water. Will looked up and saw the Black Pearl doing a repeat performance of five years ago. Sailing in, black sails billowing to rescue it's captain. He smiled. "Well done Jack," he said, "You're a good man."

"Gillette, prepare a ship," ordered Norrington.

"Actually, you can't because of Annie's deal," said Elizabeth, "Jack only wanted to be hung because he thought Annie was dead and she isn't." Norrington opened his mouth to argue but saw she was right. He walked away followed by the marines and Swann, who was carrying Emma. Will put his arm around Elizabeth. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Will," she said, "I hope Emma turns out just as brave as Annie." Will mead an agreeing noise. "And our next little one," added Elizabeth. Will looked at Elizabeth, who smiled. She whispered, "We're having another baby." Will bent down and kissed her.

Down in the water, Jack and Annie grabbed the rope and were hauled aboard. They landed with a crash on the deck. They stood up and looked around. Jack looked down at Annie. "What about the Code?" he said.

"Heck, they're only guidelines," she said. They looked up at the helm. Curt was stood there. He stepped aside and gestured for them to take command. The two walked up and stood by the helm. Curt handed Jack his hat. Jack was about to put it on when he hesitated. "No," he said, "I think it's time I gave up my place here." He put the hat on Annie's head and handed her the compass. "Annabelle Sparrow, will you do me the honour of becoming the new captain of the Black Pearl?" he said. Annie stared at the compass in her hand. She looked up at her father and smiled, "I shall do the very best I can." Jack stood aside as Annie took the helm. Curt began humming to himself.

"And really bad eggs," sang Jack.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" added Annie

**A/N: It's over, cue the credits, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Kiera Knightley and writing credit to Lady Excalibur. Thank you very much. Goodnight! (faints)**


End file.
